Shipping-challenge Austria x the world
by Yassamet
Summary: Podjęłam się ship-challenge, który polega na sparowaniu postaci z każdą kolejną z serii. Challenge ten może objawiać się w różny sposób, w zależności od tego, czym dana osoba się zajmuje. Tu publikuję fanficki. MOŻE KIEDYŚ SKOMPLETUJĘ COSPLAYERÓW ; ;
1. 01 - Ameryka

Drzwi otworzyły się nagle, z większym impetem niż Austriak by sobie tego życzył, zaś jeszcze bardziej raptownie do środka wpadł jego niespodziewany gość, nie przewidując chyba śliskiej posadzki, bowiem zaraz tenże gość przywitał się z linoleum. Rod dość spokojnie wkroczył do środka i cicho przymknął ciemnobrązowe, zdobione wrota do swojej willi, kiedy blondyn jeszcze się zbierał, szczękając zębami i memłając coś mało zrozumiałego pod nosem.

\- Daj… odwieszę ją tutaj.

Alfred wściekle zrzucił z siebie swoją ociekającą wodą kurtkę pilotkę i miotnął ją w kierunku arystokraty, ten w ostatniej chwili zdążył ją złapać. Nie życzyłby sobie oberwać nią w twarz.

\- Obycia trochę… - mruknął lekko zrażony, jednak podszedł do rozsuwanej szafy i tam schował jego odzienie, tako i swój płaszcz oraz mokry parasol, który akurat jego uratował.

\- Gdzie ty buty dajesz? – Alfred rzekł dosyć opryskliwie, chyba nie przejął się wcześniejszą uwagą.

\- Każdy w swoim pokoju.

Ameryka prychnął, biorąc swoje równie nasiąknięte adidasy w rękę i jednak czekając, kiedy Rod ujął szmatkę w dłoń i przetarł prostu swoje skórzane kozaki, czyszcząc je tym samym na tyle, by nie zabrudziły posadzki domu.

Lało. Rod poprowadził swojego niespodziewanego gościa przez willę, słysząc, jak w ciemności za oknami deszcz zacina coraz mocniej, a wiatr próbuje wyprzeć okna z ram, jak w kominie szalały podmuchy, co przypominało wycie zmarłych z zaświatów. Niepokój, jakim napawał duży dom podczas buntu natury nie robił jednak wrażenia na Austriaku, acz błękitne oczy Alfreda raz po raz zerkały w coraz to kolejne kąty, kiedy gospodarz go prowadził przed siebie. Na co dzień brązowe, teraz od światła żarówek raczej żółte ściany były zdobione obrazami na dole, a gdy Rod wprowadził go na piętro, tam ściany przyozdabiały prawdziwe malunki zwykle czarną farbą, jakby pokazujące teatr cieni z innego świata.

\- O wow. - Alfred aż uniósł swoją mokrą grzywkę - Fajną masz chatę!

Rod zerknął na niego wzrokiem pełnym wątpliwości co do jego stanu psychicznego, chłopak jednak rozglądać się uważnie wszędzie, nieświadomie chyba robiąc pełny obrót. Sam otworzył zatem drzwi do pokoju gościnnego, pozostawiając chłopaka w tej chwili ekstazy, pokierował się następnie do składzika. Potrzebował kilku rzeczy, których z oczywistej przyczyny braku wcześniejszego powiadomienia nie miał przygotowanych. Minęło raptem pół minuty, podczas gdy Alfred już wślizgnął się do przeznaczonego mu pokoju gościnnego i nawet zdążył się rozebrać i zawinąć w kołdrę, znowu szczękając zębami. Austria tak przeanalizował go dość pobłażliwym spojrzeniem, tak jak rozrzucone ubrania wokół, po czym podszedł i położył obok niego świeży ręcznik, specjalnie mu przyniesiony.

\- Tuszę, iż zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie mam za bardzo dla ciebie ubrań na zmianę? Jesteś ode mnie większy, Alfredzie…

\- … cokolwiek. - odparł blondyn i wtulił się mocniej w kołdrę. - Pomyślę, jak mi przestanie być zimno, nie?

Rod co prawda wątpił, że chłopak jakkolwiek dałby radę pomyśleć, ale nie zamierzał burzyć jego przypominającej naleśnik pozycji. Bez słowa wyszedł, by pomartwić się różnicą w rozmiarze między sobą a zaatakowanym przez burzę Alfredem. Prawdą jest, iż trochę poirytowała go ta nagła zmiana planów wieczornych i jeszcze problemy, jakie Amerykanin mu sprawiał, nie wyrażając przy tym jak dotąd żadnej wdzięczności. Z drugiej strony, gdyby to jemu się przydarzył taki wypadek w USA, Rod zapewne wymagałby od Alfreda pomocy również. Może dlatego zagryzał zęby i wniknął w swoją prywatną garderobę, szukając czegokolwiek, w co młody chłopak by się zmieścił, a biorąc pod uwagę, że Alfred był wyższy od niego o całe 5 cm i przez muskulaturę szerszy w ramionach. Przy okazji, będąc w swojej garderobie, zmienił buty na suche, skórzane obuwie.

Gdzieś dobiegł go dźwięk uderzającego pioruna, kiedy on sam przeglądał swoje rzeczy. Burze nie były normalne w grudniu, ale ta jedna postanowiła wypiąć się na zasady matki natury i rozpętać się właśnie dziś. A może to po prostu spięcie prądów powietrza z północy i południa, akurat w kulminacji tu, we Wiedniu?

Zapukał w drzwi, nim wszedł do pokoju Alfreda, jednak ten tylko ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na niego. Chłopak siedział już na łóżku, wycierał mokre włosy intensywnie, a na jego ramionach wciąż łatwo było zauważyć gęsią skórkę.

\- Nic lepszego nie znajdę. – położył przy nim nieco za dużą na niego koszulę z guzikami z wyhaftowanymi symbolami teatru, jaką kiedyś mu wciśnięto oraz jedne z elegantszych spodni, które akurat musiał związywać zawsze ciaśniej pasem.

Amerykaniec wziął rzeczy i wrzucił na siebie od razu koszulę, akurat na niego pasowała idealnie.

\- Jeansów nie wytrzaśniesz?

Rod skrzywił się na sam fakt, iż Alfie jeszcze odważył się wybrzydzać zamiast posłusznie ubrać rzeczy. Pokręcił głową.

\- Nie noszę. – odparł nieco zniesmaczonym tonem.

Blondyn zrobił wielkie oczy i aż się cofnął, jednak Rod nie zważał na to, odwracając się i wychodząc, mimo protestów i żądania wyjaśnień przez Jonesa. Bez słowa pokierował się do kuchni, już na schodach słysząc, jak jego gość opuszcza pokój i sam kieruje się jego śladami, choć odgłos ludzkich stóp nie był aż tak głośny, jak stukot męskich obcasów, jaki Rod zostawiał za sobą.

Przez co też Austriak nie zdziwił się wcale, widząc buźkę Amerykanina zaglądającego do kuchni, choć jako gość nie powinien naruszać tak prywatnych pomieszczeń domu. Być może o tym nie wiedział, z resztą zdawał się nie zwracać na to szczególnej uwagi, rozglądał się bezczelnie po całkiem sporym pomieszczeniu, przystosowanym do szykowania bardziej wymyślnych potraw, na co tylko Rod miał ochotę. Chwilowo po prostu gotowała się woda, czajniczek na herbatę był już przygotowany, a porcelanowe kubeczki czekały na spodeczkach. Rod zaś szykował ciastka na talerzyku, układając je w ładną piramidkę.

\- Czegoś ci potrzeba, Alfredzie? Zaraz powrócę do Ciebie… - mimo wszystko Austria zachowywał pełną kulturę, mówił spokojnie i spoglądał raz po raz na blondyna, który bezpardonowo podszedł do figurki diabełka mieszającego w kotle, jaka stała na półeczce.

\- Fajny. – skwitował drugi z okularników z uśmiechem, po czym spojrzał na Austriaka ciekawsko.

Gospodarz akurat ujął kubki i spodeczki, następnie ruszył do pokoju dziennego, tako i Ameryka pomaszerował za nim, jak dotąd spokojnie. Nie wiedział, że w tym domu jest więcej, niż jeden salon, jednak pomieszczenie ze stołem, dwoma kanapami, ustawionym telewizorem w kącie, regałem z książkami z innej strony oraz kilkoma szafami z bliżej nieznaną zawartością.

Alfred zajął całą kanapę. Dosłownie, wskoczyła nią, przytulając się do jednej z ozdobnych poduszek leżących na podłokietniku, podczas gdy Rod spokojnie ułożył kubki na stole i zawrócił. Za drugim razem, gdy przyniósł ciastka, Alfred leżał już na plecach, a gdy doniósł jeszcze herbatę, ze stosiku ubyły dwa ciasteczka.

\- W kanapie jest koc, jeśli potrzebujesz. – poinformował swego gościa Austriak, nalewając herbaty do naczyń i siadając naprzeciwko.

\- … teraz mi to mówisz. – Alfred przeciągnął nieco te wyrazy, po czym westchnął cierpienniczo – Kiedy ja już leżę wygodnie!

Rod wzruszył lekko ramionami, biorąc swój kubek. Nie słodził, nie przepadał za słodkimi i ciepłymi trunkami, nie licząc kakao.

\- Nie musisz go wyjmować, ja ino cię o nim informuję.

Widok napuszonego, skonfundowanego Alfreda nawet poprawił mu nastrój.

\- … z drugiej strony, wtedy mógłbyś leżeć wygodnie pod kocem. – dodał, by jeszcze bardziej podsycić jego poczucie rozdarcia.

Alfred prychnął i spojrzał na Roda, a po chwili podniósł energicznie głowę, marszcząc brwi.

\- A Ty nie możesz mi go dać?

Austriak dusił w sobie chichot i zaraz zapił swoją reakcję herbatą, byle tylko nie dać się zidentyfikować. Nieładnie byłoby go tu wyśmiać…

\- Niestety, jedyny koc w tym pomieszczeniu znajduje się aktualnie pod tobą.

Amerykanin burknął coś pod nosem, jednak po namyśle zwlókł się z kanapy i podniósł siedzenie, co by wyjąć omawianą jak dotąd rzecz i ponownie wrócić do pozycji niemal leżącej. Niemal, bowiem jednak wziął swoją herbatę, wrzucił do niej kostkę cukru i sam upił.

\- Nie tak wyobrażałeś sobie zapewne zabawę na pochodzie Krampusów… hm?

Alfred lekko się poderwał, ale zaraz opanował swój ruch, uważając na herbatę w naczyniu oraz swoją zagrożoną tu rękę.

\- Czekałem na ten wyjazd całe dwa miesiące! Październik i listopad, kumasz? – emocjonalnie się wypowiadał o swej drobnej tragedii – A teraz to! Deszcz i też nie mówiłeś nigdy, że mieszkasz w lodówce, bro.

\- Nigdy nie pytałeś… - zauważył Rod, zastanawiając się pod nosem, w którym momencie z nieznajomego awansował u Alfreda na „bro".

\- No ale nawet wspomnieć coś, tak sam. – brnął Alfie w swój żywy wywód – Masakra jakaś, ile jest na dworze teraz, będzie te trzydzieści Fahrenheitów?

Rod zamrugał delikatnie i odetchnął, kręcąc lekko głową. Wziął sam ciastko chwilę później, nim Alfred porwał kolejne.

\- Musisz mi wybaczyć, nie orientuję się w Twojej skali pomiarowej. Jest około pięciu stopni Celcjusza na dworze. Chociaż wierzę, iż będąc przemoczonym odczułeś tę temperaturę jako o wiele niższą…

Ameryka mruknął głośno, jednak dopiero po przełknięciu był w stanie się odezwać. Roda bawiły wciąż te nastoletnie reakcje chłopaka, nawet jeśli sam Austriak fizycznie i mentalnie był już daleko poza tym wiekiem. O Austriaku można nawet powiedzieć, że osiągnął pełnię wieku i teraz mógł się tylko starzeć.

\- I serio kolejny będzie dopiero za rok? Powinni go powtórzyć przez tą pogodę!

Rod jednak pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się pod nosem mimo wszystko.

\- Nie powtórzą go, może odbywać się raz tylko w jeden konkretny dzień. Jednakże za miesiąc będzie odbywał się Perchtenlauf, to podobny rodzaj demona. Niestety nie tu, we Wiedniu, a w mniejszych mieścinach nieopodal Salzburga, czy też w Tyrolu…

\- E tam! To przyjadę za miesiąc i mi pokażesz!

Alfred nawet się ucieszył na ten pomysł i wyszczerzył ząbki. Rod spokojnie upił herbaty i odstawił na razie swój kubek.

\- W takim wypadku przygotuj cieplejsze ubranie. – poinformował go zdawkowo.

\- Co, a ile… jak tam zimno jest?

Austriak uniósł brewki, zastanawiając się nad konkretną odpowiedzią przez chwilę. Alfred się zdążył nadąsać, on akurat czekać nie lubił.

\- Wystarczająco, by śnieg leżał całą zimę. Zwykle między minus pięć a minus piętnaści-

\- ILE?! – wrzasnął Alfred, siadając podświadomie – To jest Arktyka jakaś!

\- Nie krzycz. – Rod skarcił go zarówno słowem jak i nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem, jakim uraczył blondyna.

Jones wziął głęboki oddech i zaraz się napił herbaty, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Teraz, kiedy wreszcie się ogrzał, zaczynał nawet odczuwać zmęczenie.

Deszcz ustał jakiś czas temu, jednak wiatr nie dawał za wygraną, a okna znów skrzypnęły pod naporem powietrza. Drzew nie było widać w ciemności, jednak Rod wiedział zarówno o tych posadzonych w jego własnym ogrodzie, co o samotnym drzewie rosnącym przy ulicy nieopodal jego domu – i o każde z tych drzew się obawiał, czy się nie złamią, czy nie narobią szkód.

\- Dobra. – zakończył swoją zadumę Alfred – Niejedno zimno przeżyłem, to też mnie nie pokona~! Wpadnę! A teraz weź coś powiedz o tych diabłach, bo kolejny to gapi się na mnie z regału. Zbierasz je?

Faktycznie, na najwyższej półce, ponad książkami stał sobie inny diabełek, czarny z różkami i trójzębem, niewielka figurka pilnująca całego tego pomieszczenia. Diabełek ów miał nawet wymodelowany ogon z pędzelkiem, czy oczka dopasowane do szyderczego uśmiechu.

Rod rzucił tylko spojrzeniem na rzeczonego rogacza.

\- To raczej przyzwyczajenie… - rzekł Austriak jakby z zamyśleniem - W moim folklorze Tuifle dominują.

\- Co? – Alfred niemal znów mu przerwał, Rod rzucił mu tylko nieprzyjemne spojrzenie,

\- Tuifle. Tuifl, to diabeł w moim języku. – naprowadził go Austriak i podjął mowę - Może to egoistyczne, ale… nie znam drugiej takiej kultury, gdzie aż tylu rogaczy odgrywałoby tak istotne role. Poza tym, lubię je, również zbierać.

Gdzieś tam zniknął uśmiech Alfreda, zastąpiło go zamyślenie, też marszczył usta na jedną stronę trochę jak gryzoń.

\- I tak… nie wiem, pozwalasz im? Ot tak sobie chodzić po twoim kraju?

Po prawdzie Austriak nie był pewny, o co Alfredowi w tym momencie chodziło, jednak podjął i ten wątek. Ten wieczór przynajmniej teraz się uspokoił, a Rod cenił sobie po prostu zwykłą, niezmąconą rozmowę.

-Podczas dwunastu nocy w roku okadzamy domy, by diabły do nich nie wchodziły. Jednakże, nieostrożnych ludzi i tak dopadną… To coś w stylu przeznaczenia. I tak, pozwalam im, bo walka ze zwyczajami i mitami, to niczym walka z wiatrakami, Alfredzie. Muszę też przyznać, że bez nich byłoby mi pusto w moim własnym kraju.

Blondyn kiwnął głową, odstawił pusty kubek i położył się znów na poduszce, nie przejmując się dość szlachecką postawą obecnego tu gospodarza. Jego oczy przymykały się, to znów otwierały.

\- Ile byś wymienił? – zapytał nagle i spojrzał znów na gospodarza, poprawiając okulary na nosie, by nie spadły.

\- Ile... przepraszam? – Rod się nieco zdziwił tym pytaniem.

\- Ile diabłów. Dajesz.

Tutaj Rod musiał się zamyślić, przeanalizować to, co pamięta i to, co ludzie domniemywali. Jego kraj był katolicki, przez co w interpretacjach dużo demonów zamieniło się później w diabły... Rod nie był pewny, ile z nich było etnicznymi diabłami. Na pewno kilku miał nieprzyjemność spotkać…

\- Krampus i Percht, których już wymieniliśmy… Alperer, czyli dziki pasterz, chodzi na jesień po górach i porywa zbłądzonych wędrowców do swej watahy. Km…

\- Też jest owłosiony i z rogami? Co z nimi robi?

Alfred bardzo interesował się szeroko pojętym złem, co Roda niepokoiło. Nie wiedział, czy to wpływ Anglii, czy może jakieś złe faktycznie się koło tego dzieciaka kręciło, o czym chłopak zapewne nawet nie wiedział.

\- Nie, nie jest aż tak futrzasty… Ale świecą mu się oczy na czerwono, ma ostre zęby, niektórzy przedstawiają go z porożem. Cóż… uprowadzeni muszą robić to, co on. Powtarzać jego gesty. Alperer ma całe stado, z którym chodzi po górach.

\- I tak… po prostu? – Ameryka się zdziwił – Żadnego bicia, rozdzierania ciał?

Rod pokręcił głową, sam też wstał i dolał im obu herbaty. Przed oczyma stanęło mu spotkanie z demonem, ale zaraz szybko to wspomnienie wyrzucił z głowy. Nie chciał się tu bać.

\- Zaczyna to robić, jeśli nie jesteś mu posłuszny. Też nie dba o ciebie... Nie masz przerwy, ni wytchnienia, musisz wciąż za nim wędrować, mimo deszczu, burzy. Alperer jest wytrwały, bardziej, niż jego niewolnicy.

Alfred kiwnął głową i podparł ją zaraz na ramieniu, słuchając bardziej.

\- Tych legend jest sporo i w różnych regionach, Alfredzie. Kojarzę kilkanaście z samej Oberösterreich, a to tylko część mojego kraju. Na przykład… Hm. O diable, który próbował porwać jedną dziewczynę, przychodząc do niej pod postacią nieznanego łowczego. Rozmawiali, dopóki dziewczyna nie zobaczyła jednego razu pod jego rękawicą szponu diabelskiego. Kapłan poradził jej wówczas wykonać wieniec z tymianku, przetacznika oraz paproci i zawiesić tenże na oknie. Diabeł nie mógł wówczas wejść do jej domu, choć… wielokrotnie próbował.

\- I co? – zainteresował się Ameryka, siadając jednak na kanapie i podpierając głowę na obu rękach.

\- I nic. – Rod wzruszył ramionami – Diabeł poszedł polować na innych. Ale zostawiał znaki, jak zniszczony ogród, czy odbita łapa w tynku. Legend o skuteczności ziela przeciw diabłom, szczególnie przetacznika, jest chyba pięćdziesiątka.

\- Wow…

Tu Austriak mógł zaobserwować lekko zadumanego Amerykanina, który jakby popadł w rozmarzenie, być może wyobrażał sobie tę historię, być może jego myśli krążyły wokół czegoś zupełnie innego. Rod nie wiedział. Przypomniał sobie inną przypowieść, choć też z tego rejonu. „Jeśli za trzy będziesz pamiętać moje imię, to dobrze, ale jeśli wówczas zapomnisz swojego imienia, Twoja dusza będzie należeć do mnie." – tak mawiał tamten diabeł, siedząc na pniaczku w lesie. Kolejne ludowe podanie. Niemniej, lubił je… Było przestrogą, żeby nie wchodzić z nieznajomymi w pakty, było też taką kwintesencją tamtejszej wsi. Rod bardzo lubił takie adekwatne historie.

\- Das ist gut, das ist gut – zanucił melodyjnie Roderich – dass der Bauer nicht weiß, dass ich Fitziwankerl heiß…

Nagle wiatr ostro uderzył w okna, a na dworze coś uderzyło, jakby drewniana kołatka zaczęła grać. Rod zerknął zaniepokojony w ciemną otchłań za oknem, Alfred podobnie, choć on się skulił pod kocem dodatkowo.

\- Może nie powinniśmy wywoływać aż tyle złego. Jeszcze tu przyjdzie. – mimo wszystko gospodarz uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Blondyn nagle się poderwał z miejsca i wstał, zgarniając kubek bez spodeczka i też jedno ciastko. Uśmiechał się, ale coś w tym uśmiechu było niewłaściwego, jego oczy nie błyszczały radością, bardziej zdenerwowaniem, choć z niezrozumiałego dla Rodericha powodu.

\- No, przecież. Bo, ten… co za dużo, to nie zdrowo, nie?

Rod delikatnie skinął głową i sam się podniósł z miejsca. Wiatr zadął ponownie, teraz jednak jakoś inaczej, głuche huczenie ozwało się wokół, niczym wycie bliżej nieznanego stworzenia.

\- To prawda. Udaj się lepiej na spoczynek, Alfredzie. Ja również w tym kierunku podążę.

Tak też się stało, a przyznać trzeba, że chłopak szybko zniknął w swoim pokoju. Rod się nie spieszył, uporządkował najpierw swój dom zdawkowo, chowając wszelkie naczynia. Dokładny porządek i tak uczyni jego kamerdyner, gdy pojawi się pojutrze, stąd Rod nawet nie przykładał zbytniej wagi do idealnej prezencji tegoż pokoju. Zawierucha go niepokoiła, tak jak i dziwne poczucie, że nie jest w tym domu sam. I nie chodziło tu o Alfreda. Coś czaiło się po kątach, coś obserwowało go z cienia, coś ostrzyło na niego łapska. Ale przecież nie mogli tu wejść…

Potrząsnął głową i sam ewakuował się na piętro, już po kilku chwilach mogąc ułożyć się na własnej poduszce. Przestało dąć na tyle, by wpychać okna do domów, jednak powiew słychać było wciąż. Niczym pisk umarłego. Jakże cienka granica jest między światami, gdy natura szaleje.

Obraz, kiedy Alperer położył mu rękę na ramieniu, również podczas wichury w Alpach w Styrii powrócił. Było wówczas mokro, padał rzęsisty deszcz, a Rod zgubił się wówczas na szlaku i szukał tylko schronienia. Ręka była ciężka, spracowana, a głos demona zdawał się budzić inne diabły. Rod pamiętał parę czerwonych ślepi, które wówczas wgapiały się w niego, wyrażając głód i fanatyzm. Tutaj wizja się urywa… Austriak nigdy nie mógł ustalić, czy to widziadło było prawdziwe i co się wówczas stało. Był po prostu pewien, że spotkał jednego diabłów mieszkających na jego terenach.

Choć kiedy zamknął znów oczy, znów ta para czerwonych ślepi wgapiała się w niego z tym samym pragnieniem. Widział to, wyraźnie, błyszczące źrenice nawet lekko oświetlały paskudny pysk wokół. Zaraz uczuł szarpnięcie w prawą stronę, a gdy spojrzał, dostrzegł kozi pysk i futro Krampusa, który to rózgą uderzał w swoją zapazurzoną łapę. Obok niego przystanęła demonica, równie krępa i owłosiona, co on, acz niewątpliwie kobieta. Percht. Stali i patrzyli, szczerząc kły, Krampus posapywał też, jakby miał go zaraz zaatakować porożem.

Wtem trzask, nie za głośny, ale jednak. Rod się poderwał, zdając sobie sprawę, że przysnął wśród tych mar, znów był w swojej alkowie, w ciemności wokół, którą tylko przecinał snop światła padający z korytarza. A w tym świetle stała postać.

\- … Alfred? – zapytał półprzytomnie, przysłaniając lekko oczy przed blaskiem. – Coś się stało?

Ameryka zamknął drzwi i podszedł do niego po omacku, dosyć powoli, jeszcze przez przypadek uderzył w jego toaletkę.

\- Nie mogę spać. – Alfred szepnął, zapewne przez tę ciszę wokół – Ej… drżysz.

To już stwierdził, kiedy usiadł przy nim i otoczył go ramieniem. Rod odetchnął raz jeszcze i spojrzał w stronę okna, choć nie było widać księżyca, ni gwiazd. Chmury tylko delikatnie odbijały światła uliczne. Wiatr jednak jakby się uspokoił, było bardzo cicho. Uspokajająco cicho.

\- Miałem zły sen, to wszystko. Muszę… o nim zapomnieć.

Austriak położył się znów na poduszce i spojrzał na cień chłopaka. Ten chyba się zaśmiał, tak to brzmiało przynajmniej.

\- Boisz się? Spokojnie, twój bohater tu jest.

Alfred stwierdził tę oczywistość i zaraz wprosił się pod kołdrę Rodericha, układając się wygodnie. Obecność drugiej osoby w łóżku dla gospodarza była czymś dawno nie odczuwalnym, początkowo nawet się zdziwił, mimo wszystko pozwolił mu na to. Potrzebował towarzystwa.

\- Przecież ty też się bałeś, jak rozmawialiśmy. – nie przeszkadzało to jednak wytknąć Alfredowi tego niewygodnego faktu.

\- Wcale nie! – oburzył się Ameryka, po czym popchnął go lekko – Ja się nigdy nie boję!

Rod się tylko uśmiechnął pod nosem i jednak przysunął się znowu, przytulając się do jego klatki piersiowej. Serce Alfreda biło spokojnie, sam blondyn też otoczył go ramieniem. Roderich był mniejszy, łatwiej było mu odnaleźć się w tym objęciu, dość ciepłym i sympatycznym. Po kilku sekundach też Rod uczuł, że Alfred ucałował go w czubek głowy. Przyjemny gest.

\- Śpij… - poradził mu Austriak, zamykając oczy.

Ale to on po chwili usnął głęboko…


	2. 02- Anglia

\- Proszę proszę… Rolnik wśród arystokratów, nie spodziewałem się.

Rod nawet nie chciał podnosić głowy, słysząc ten pozornie znudzony, podszyty jadem ton wymierzony w jego stronę. Dobrze wiedział, kto jest tak nieprzyjemny i też kto go tak nazywa, kpiąc sobie z jego malowniczych górskich hal. Wyszedłby jednak na gbura, gdyby nie podjął rozpoczętej konwersacji, niechętnie zatem oderwał wzrok od czytanej książki.

\- Skoro Pan Kirkland _pozoruje się_ na tak kulturalnego, zapewne wie Pan, że kultura nakazuje zacząć konwersację od pewnej formy powitania. Dzień… niedobry, jak mniemam?

Blondyn nieco się obruszył, jego krzaczaste brwi nieprzyjemnie się zmarszczyły, mimo wszystko jednak podszedł. Na szczęście nie nosił tutaj munduru, tutaj czyli w bibliotece, gdzie obaj akurat się znajdowali. Wiele regałów wypełnionych kolorowymi grzbietami książek sprawiało, że dźwięk męskiego drogiego obuwia uderzającego o drewnianą posadzkę nie wywoływał zbyt głośnego echa, nawet mimo panującej tutaj raczej ciszy.

\- Dzień jak najbardziej dobry, w przeciwieństwie zapewne do pańskiego.

Rod zerknął z drobnym rozbawieniem na Kirklanda, dając mu jeszcze czas, aby mógł zająć sobie miejsce na kanapie ulokowanej naprzeciwko. Sam Austriak spostrzegł, że są w czytelni aktualnie sami, zaś przez okno akurat wpadają promienie już zachodzącego słońca, a więc była godzina może osiemnasta.

\- Sugeruje Pan, iż swoim towarzystwem niszczy Pan dobry nastrój innym? Skąd taka niska samoocena?

Nie mógł nie-pozwolić sobie na brak sarkazmu, szczególnie będąc już zaatakowanym przez Anglika. To prawda, nie przepadał za nim. Obaj wzajemnie za sobą nie przepadali, acz wynikało to raczej z różnicy w charakterze i dystansie utrzymywanym z obu stron. Rod jednak był z tych, którzy lubili to wzajemnie dogryzanie sobie, przynajmniej dopóki nie wykracza to poza ich strefę mentalnego komfortu oraz nie staje się bezczelne. Kirkland działał dosyć na granicy.

\- Źle Pan to odbiera. – Anglik usiadł wygodnie w rogu i oparł głowę o kant kanapy, dość nonszalancko, trzeba przyznać. W dłoniach miał jakiś wolumin, Rod nie zwrócił na tenże szczególnej uwagi. Zza kołnierza beżowej koszuli blondyna zwisał monokl na cienkim łańcuszku, którego jednak Anglik chwilowo nie ubierał – Tylko jednej osobie na świecie może się przez to popsuć humor, niestety z wzajemnością. Nigdy go tu jednak nie widziałem.

Rod uniósł nieco brewki, pozwalając sobie przymknąć dotychczas czytaną przez siebie książkę, złożyć dłonie w koszyczek na brzuchu i również przyjąć nieco wygodniejszą pozycję. Choć w teorii nie powinno się tutaj rozmawiać.

\- Ciężko zaprzeczyć, Francis jest specyficzną osobą. – przyznał Austriak, przyglądając się Anglikowi neutralnie. – Niemniej muszę dodać, że bliżej mi do niego, niż do Pana.

Zielone oczy zlustrowały Wiedeńczyka chłodno, też sam Kirkland przybrał swój klasyczny, wręcz stereotypowy wyraz twarzy ukazujący niezadowolenie. W Austriaku gdzieś zaświtała satysfakcja, ale nie pozwolił sobie jej ukazać, w przeciwieństwie do Brytyjczyka on wolał pozostać _kulturalny_. Choć samo sformułowanie już, jakim się posłużył, do najbardziej kulturalnych nie należało.

Cisza zapadła na dłużej, niż Rod się spodziewał, uniósł brewkę jakby zachęcając do mówienia, na co jednak Anglik odpowiedział identycznym gestem. Jeszcze zegar mógłby teraz zacząć tykać, tego dźwięku jednak wokół nie było. Sytuacja jakkolwiek zabawna, okularnik jej jednak nie do końca rozumiał. Czy to gra?

\- Przynajmniej Pan nie doszukuje się ciągle emocji tam, gdzie ich nie ma.

Ciemnowłosy najpierw się zdziwił, po czym z lekkim rozbawieniem podniósł wolumin, który czytał, ukazując okładkę książki do psychoanalizy. Krzaczaste brwi opadły na oczy blondynowi, a sam Kirkland wydał się jeszcze bardziej niezadowolony, niż poprzednio.

\- Mniemam, iż mnie pan po prostu nie docenia, rad byłbym jednak z większej ostrożności z Pana strony. I może jeszcze z wyrażenia choć trochę… szacunku w moją stronę.

Blondyn prychnął cicho i tylko pokręcił głową, otwierając książkę na swoim kolanie, choć jeszcze zerkając w stronę rozmówcy. Rod delikatnie się uśmiechnął i także pozwolił sobie otworzyć książkę, w miejscu, w którym skończył czytać, kontaktu wzrokowego jednak zaraz przywrócił. Kirkland wyglądał, jakby zastanawiał się, co właściwie powinien powiedzieć, jednak to Austriak go wyprzedził, korzystając z chwili tejże wzajemnej koncentracji.

\- Choć… skoro wspomniał Pan o emocjach, czy mógłbym zadać jedno pytanie?

Brytyjczyk przyzwolił przy pomocy skinienia głową i gestu dłonią skierowanego w jego stronę, chociaż nie wyglądał na specjalnie zainteresowanego kolejną dyskusją. A może to tylko klasyczna niechęć… Rod nie miał pewności. Starał się być po prostu miłym, a przynajmniej znośnym, nie przepadał za zaognianiem konfliktów, które już i tak trwały. Złość z samego początku tej konwersacji mu przeszła, może ku drobnej ciekawości.

\- Jak osoba o tak nieprzychylnym usposobieniu postrzega emocję, jaką jest miłość? - Anglik zmarszczył mocno brwi, więc Wiedeńczyk zaraz dodał - Jest to pytanie czysto teoretyczne, wszak miłość wymaga zaufania, może też poświęcenia. Zaś Pan uchodzi za osobę nieufną. Poza tym ostatnimi czasy zbieram różne opinie na temat tegoż uczucia.

Anglik westchnął w sposób mało przyjemny, tak, że Rod zwątpił, czy aby na pewno powinien poruszać tak poważną rozmowę z kimś, z kim nie łączyły go ciepłe relacje. Teraz jednak było już zbyt późno, co by się wycofać, pytający mógł tylko w sposób bierny oczekiwać na odpowiedź.

\- Chcesz mi grzebać w głowie? – mężczyzna odłożył książkę na bok, rezygnując z czytania, swój wzrok zaś skoncentrował na Austriaku, wciąż zdając się nieprzyjemnym.

\- Nie… - oh, Brytyjczyk jednak po części trafił w jego intencję, jednak Austriak z przyczyn oczywistych nie mógł się do tego przyznać – To raczej moja osobista, szersza statystyka, zbieram odpowiedzi od różnych osób o podobnym modelu osobowości. Pan… również do rzeczonego modelu pasuje.

Brytyjczyk zlustrował Austriaka jeszcze wzrokiem, następnie jednak opuścił oczy i wpatrzył się w stolik między nimi. Okularnik dostrzegał w nim jakieś przejawy zmieszania, chociaż nie był pewny, dlaczego. Przecież Anglik mógł zawsze mu tej odpowiedzi odmówić. Ten jednak zaczął się, jak się Austriakowi wydawało, zastanawiać.

\- Miłość jest… akceptacją. – wypowiedział Brytyjczyk ciszej, wciąż jakby w zamyśleniu, choć każde kolejne słowo dodawało mu pewności siebie – Tolerowaniem czyjejś obecności, nawet jeśli jest go trochę za dużo. Pozwala być komuś obok.

Rod w milczeniu delikatnie skinął głową, przyjmując jego jakże prawdziwe i mądre słowa, nie próbując im zaprzeczyć. Nie wypowiedział tego, ale zgadzał się z jego podejściem, było najgłębszą interpretacją miłości, jaką tylko można znaleźć, pozbawioną krótkich, szybkich przemknięć szczęścia, czy tęsknoty.

\- Zadowolony? – Brytyjczyk dopytał już ze swoją typową oschłością, aż Wiedeńczyk lekko podskoczył.

\- Oczywiście… - skinął głową po raz drugi – Dziękuję bardzo za udzielone mi odpowiedzi, będą mi niezwykle przydatnymi do celów naukowych.

Anglik przymknął oczy i z westchnięciem pokręcił głową, chyba w rezygnacji, co powstrzymało byłego arystokratę przed dodaniem jeszcze jednego zdania od siebie. Choć przyznać trzeba, bardzo chciał. Spojrzał za to na Brytyjczyka, siląc się na neutralność, po prawdzie jednak był lekko wytrącony w równowagi. Naprawdę nie chciał się tutaj pokłócić, a miał czasem wrażenie, jakby Arthur do tego dążył.

\- Świetnie. W takim razie, czy ja mógłbym zadać teraz Panu pytanie? – odparł Kirkland i założył nogę na nogę, przyglądając się Austriakowi znów jakby z pogardą.

Poza, jaką przybrał blondyn, wskazywała na sztuczną próbę zdominowania rozmówcy, Rod był tego świadomy, dlatego też pozwolił sobie ponownie spleść dłonie i ułożyć formę na brzuchu, nie okazując skruchy. Nie miał zamiaru dać sobą tutaj powycierać podłogę, nawet mimo dobrych intencji. Tak naprawdę wyzwanie, aby jednocześnie nie doprowadzić do kłótni i nie pozwolić się zdominować, było bardzo trudne.

\- Byłoby to nie w porządku, gdybym się teraz nie zgodził… Proszę. – Rod jeszcze pozwolił sobie odetchnąć.

Wzrok Anglika zrobił się jakiś taki bardziej przenikliwy, chyba analityczny. Nie był złożony z samej oziębłości, a kryło się za nim coś więcej, tylko że Wiedeńczyk, mimo pasjonowania się psychologią, nie był w stanie określić, co dokładnie.

\- Pyta Pan wielu o definicję i rozumienie miłości, a przecież nie ma Pan kochanka. Czy to nie zalatuje drobną hipokryzją? Ksiądz, który prowadzi zajęcia dla małżeństw?

Roderich zacisnął usta, by nie odpowiedzieć żadną ordynarną odzywką, jak i aby nie przyznać mu racji.

\- Nie mam idealnego wpływu na swój stan, to chyba kwestia braku szczęścia. Proszę mi wierzyć, bardzo bym chciał mieć swoją muzę i móc oddawać jej każdą wolną chwilę.

Udało mu się utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy z rozmówcą, chociaż miał szczerą ochotę uciec i popatrzeć gdzieś w bok, w neutralny punkt, który nie będzie wymagał od niego tych zwierzeń.

\- Może to jednak nie tylko nieszczęście?

Zimno jakoś tak zrobiło się ciemnowłosemu, szczególnie gdy ujrzał ten sarkastyczny uśmieszek malujący się na angielskiej twarzy. Nie lubił tego, nie lubił, gdy ktoś z niego kpi.

\- Sugeruje Pan, iż jestem odpychający? – fuknął wręcz, gotów zbierać się i przejść w inny obszar czytelni.

\- Nie. – odpowiedział Anglik spokojnie, wciąż lekko uśmiechnięty – Gdyby tak było, nie rozmawiałbym z Panem.

Rod zmarszczył brewki, nie rozumiejąc teraz zagadkowego podejścia Kirklanda, który, jak się zdawało, czerpał satysfakcję z jego skonfundowanego stanu. Blondyn jednak też się ruszył i podszedł, powoli wyjmując Edelsteinowi jego książkę z rąk i odkładając na stolik.

\- Nie zostanie Pan dobrym psychologiem, nie umiejąc łatwo zdiagnozować siebie. Niech Pan zada sobie jedno pytanie, jak często w ciągu ostatnich paru lat grał Pan na zamówienie, a jak często tylko dla siebie?

Rod delikatnie potrząsnął głową, czując presję stojącego nad nim mężczyzny, pozwolił sobie ostatecznie zawiesić wzrok na książce dosłownie przed chwilą mu zabranej. Jego skonfundowanie tylko przybrało na sile, co także bardzo mu się nie podobało.

\- Jeśli sugeruje Pan, że jestem pozbawiony emocji, to bardzo się Pan myli. Zakończmy ten temat, proszę.

Arthur uniósł tylko brew i wrócił na swoje miejsce, ku uldze Austriaka, który znów uraczył go spojrzeniem niepozbawionym wciąż drobnej urazy.

\- Radzę się jednak zastanowić, gdzieś jest problem. – mimo wszystko Anglik zachował swoją drobną cyniczną domieszkę w głosie, tuż obok spokoju, jaki zdawał się być jego jedynym stanem.

\- Pan też nie jest święty. – rzekł Rod, wstając i zabierając wolumin – Pan przecież też nie ma obecnie nikogo. I kto tu jest hipokrytą?

Kirkland prychnął cicho, ale gdzieś pod tą aurą obojętności Rod dostrzegł rozbawienie, najpewniej prowadzoną rozmową. Nie wiedział aż, czy powinien potraktować to jako komplement, czy raczej rozgniewać się bardziej.

\- Sam Pan powiedział na początku, jestem nieufny. – Brytyjczyk odparł bez większej zmiany w nastawieniu, zaraz jednak dopowiedział. – Przyjdź.

Samo to jedno słowo ponownie wytrąciło Roda z pewności siebie, mógł jedynie rozłożyć delikatnie ręce w geście niezrozumienia. Przyjść? W jakim celu i jak? Miał teraz do niego podejść?

\- Jeśli tylko będziesz chciał. – dodał Arthur wraz z drobnym skinieniem głową – W moim domu można spokojniej porozmawiać.

Ciemnowłosy nie wiedział, co powinien myśleć o tej propozycji, skinął mu tylko głową, książkę zabrał i oddalił się czym prędzej. Zachowanie to nie pasowało mu do mężczyzny, z którym wymieniał raczej chłodne uprzejmości, a już na pewno nigdy się przed nim nie otworzył. Tym bardziej jego prywatność czuła się naruszona, kiedy Anglik zaczął zadawać mu niewygodne pytania. O co mu chodziło?

Opuścił bibliotekę w poczuciu, że ktoś zaczynał się nad nim litować, a była to osoba, której litości sobie nie życzył. Naturalnie własną reakcję zrzucał na swój pierwotny egoizm, jaki każdy człowiek posiada, niemniej jednak nie miał sobie tego za złe. Dlaczego miałby mu zaufać? Komuś, kogo by raczej posądził o intencje nieprzychylne, niż pomoc? Po co Anglik go zaprosił? Austriak niemiał znaleźć odpowiedzi na żadne z tych pytań.

Z drugiej strony, zrobiło mu się jakoś cieplej na sercu na samą myśl, że po tylu lat ktoś się jednak nad nim pochylił, zainteresował się nim. Zwykle inne personifikacje go mijały, rozmawiały z nim przez chwilę, obiecywały kawę, spotkanie, do którego nigdy nie doszło. Ta rozmowa w bibliotece sprawiła, iż Rod przestał czuć się półprzezroczystą personifikacją, której losy nie są do końca znane innym. Można nawet rzec, iż Anglik tym nieco sarkastycznym zwróceniem uwagi przez przypadek nadał mu cechy ludzkie.

Dalsza część wieczoru upłynęła mu ciszej, wśród własnych czterech ścian. W miejscu, gdzie nikt mu już nie wadził, nie robił mu przytyków ani nie próbował mu zaglądać do głowy. Dom miał tę zaletę, że był prywatny, był JEGO domem. Wadą zaś było, że nie miał tu wszystkich książek świata ani… towarzystwa. A Rod lubił mieć towarzystwo, lubił rozmowę, jeśli była miła, sympatyczna. To był jego faworyt wśród wszelkich form spędzania czasu - dialog. Oczywiście, nie przyzna się do tego że przy okazji lubi rozmówcy pogrzebać odrobinę w głowie. To już raczej... poboczna, cicha rozrywka, o której wielu nie powinno wiedzieć

Tymczasem, konsternacja spowodowana słowami Brytyjczyka, a może też poniekąd zwykła ciekawość sprawiły, że Austriak mimo sporych oporów skorzystał z zaproszenia i już następnego wczesnego wieczoru przystanął przed ciemnobrązowymi drzwiami, mając za pazuchą schowaną butelkę cydru, co by nie narazić się na krytykę związaną z przychodzeniem z pustymi rękoma. Dom Anglii był tylko odrobinę mniejszy od willi Roda, łączyło ich jednak mieszkanie w wolnostojącej rezydencji ze spadzistym dachem i otaczającym ją płotkiem.

Tak jak i wczoraj, gdy się spotkali, teraz też słońce chyliło się już na zachód. Lekko chłodny wiaterek roztrącał mu ciągle grzywkę i Austriak raz po raz musiał ją poprawiać, oczekując te dwie, może trzy minuty przed drzwiami, których nie widywał często. Nie czuł zdenerwowania. Może jakiegoś rodzaju… zniecierpliwienie, potrzebę wyjaśnień - nic poza tym.

Mężczyzna, który otworzył mu drzwi, zdawał się niewyspany. Początkowo miał jakby problem z rozpoznaniem gościa, zmarszczył nieprzyjemnie swoje krzaczaste brwi, lustrując go spojrzeniem pełnym niechęci. dopiero później jego źrenice się rozszerzyły, a twarz złagodniała.

\- Przepraszam… obudziłem Pana? - zaczął Austriak, rozkładając ręce.

Anglik pokręcił głową i ustąpił, pozwalając ciemnowłosemu wejść, zaś już w środku uścisnęli sobie dłonie, jednakże był to wciąż uścisk pozbawiony serdeczności. Arthur uczynił go z konieczności, Roderich jakby z bojaźnią.

\- Nie zwracaj uwagi. - odparł blondyn, przystając z boku, zamiast oczekiwać na przejęcie płaszcza od niego - Nie sądziłem, że odłożysz dumę na bok i przyjdziesz.

Rod żachnął się lekko i sam odwiesił okrycie wierzchnie, wyjmując butelkę z wewnętrznej kieszeni. Anglik spojrzał na nią z nutką zaciekawienia, Austriak jednak pozostawił ją przy swoim boku.

\- Planowałem uraczyć Pana prezentem… słysząc jednak tak ironiczny ton, może powinienem się rozmyślić?

Brytyjczyk spojrzał na niego, jakby chciał podać w wątpliwość jego zdrowy rozsądek, na co ten drugi tylko uniósł brewki i posłał mu drobny, niemal niewinny uśmiech, jednak nie bez domieszki sarkazmu. Gospodarz ostatecznie odetchnął i wskazał swemu gościowi właściwą drogę.

\- Nie myśl sobie, że jesteś w stanie mnie przekupić. Będę milszy, ponieważ mieliśmy porozmawiać na poważniejszy temat, a przy okazji… byłbyś w stanie mówić bez zbędnych form grzecznościowych?

\- Skąd takie życzenie? - Rod się nieco zdziwił, dając się wprowadzić do pokoju dziennego - Nie jesteśmy w żadnej bliskiej zażyłości.

Butelka wylądowała na niskim stoliku z kasztanowego drewna, a do niej zaraz dołączyły dwie kryształowe szklanice, na oko Austriaka, w których można by też podawać likiery albo soki. Dobry gust. Sam Austriak przysiadł na skórzanej sofie w kolorze podobnym do umaszczenia gniadego konia, pozwalając gospodarzowi otworzyć butelczynę. W pomieszczeniu ulokowana była witrynka z kilkoma innymi ozdobnymi naczyniami, w innym kącie na szafce stał telewizor, a na ścianie obok na półce stało kilkanaście książek. Jak dla gościa, umeblowanie pokoju było jakby niekompletne, zbyt dużo wolnej przestrzeni pozostawało w mniemaniu Rodericha niewykorzystanej.

\- Tak mi będzie łatwiej. - odparł blondyn, nalewając cydru - Znamy się poza tym już dość długo, by przestać udawać konferencję za każdym razem.

Wiedeńczyk przyjął szklankę, przyglądając się Brytyjczykowi jednak wciąż nieufnie, wciąż nie do końca wszystko rozumiał jego zagrywki. Propozycji przejścia na per ty też nie zakładał, nie miało to dla niego sensu. Przecież Anglik go nie lubił. Albo Austriak czegoś nie wiedział... A on naprawdę nie lubił nie wiedzieć…

\- Jak zatem minął… _twój_ dzień? - zaakcentował wyraz, który nie tak łatwo przechodził mu przez gardło, ale zdawał się satysfakcjonować gospodarza. Przejście do rzeczy byłoby nie na miejscu, zatem gość podjął wstępny small talk.

\- Jeszcze nie minął. – zauważył Brytyjczyk, siadając po drugiej stronie kanapy – Jak do tej pory był dobry, osiem godzin pracy nie przeszkodziło mi zdążyć oddać cylindra do renowacji. Pogoda również wyjątkowo sprzyja.

Sam Austriak, podczas tego krótkiego wywodu, pozwolił sobie zamoczyć usta w cydrze, aby też dać sobie czas do namysłu nad odpowiedzią. Na pewno nie powinien doczepić się tematu pogody, na pewno jednak powinien to jakoś pociągnąć.

\- Któryż to z cylindrów doznał zaszczytu odnowienia? I po prawdzie, ile Pan… ile ich posiadasz?

\- Cztery. – odparł Anglik najpierw na drugie pytanie – A oddałem mój codzienny, najszybciej niszczeje. Przyda mu się opieka znawcy.

Ciemnowłosy delikatnie skinął głową, jednak pauza, jaką zrobił Arthur nie trwała więcej, niż pięć sekund, tym samym nie dając mu się wciąć.

\- Ale przecież nie po to tu przyszedłeś.

\- Nie chciałem wyjść na niecierpliwca, niemniej… masz rację. Przyszedłem po wyjaśnienia.

Arthur zmierzył go badawczym spojrzeniem, Rod nie pozostał mu w tym dłużny, pozwalając, by przez chwilę zrobiło się zupełnie cicho. Austriak nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że ma lekko napięte skronie i zaciśnięte usta, nie wiedział tym bardziej, czy blondyn potrafił to odczytać. Twarz Brytyjczyka wyrażała za to lekkie znużenie, może smutek. Nic poza tym „psycholog" się nie dopatrzył, może tutejszy gospodarz umiał ukrywać emocje. Może też... ich nie posiadał? Tylko dlaczego wówczas chciał rozmawiać o tak wrażliwym temacie?

\- A więc, zastanowiłeś się nad pytaniem, które ci wczoraj zadałem?

Austriak skinął głową grzecznie, oczywiście, że się zastanowił. Kwestia, którą zadał mu Anglik poprzedniego dnia męczyła go przez cały wieczór, to nie było coś, o czym można zapomnieć. Odpowiedź na to jedno pytanie szczególnie rozpatrywał pod chyba wszystkimi aspektami, jakie tylko znalazł.

\- Tak jak Panu… jak Tobie wcześniej powiedziałem, jestem w stanie grać kiedy tylko potrzebuję. Z moim stanem emocjonalnym jest wszystko w porządku.

\- Hm. – Anglik upił nieco cydru, zdając się naprawdę myśleć nad jego "problemem" – Jeśli tak, to może nie zauważasz, gdy ktoś się w Tobie zakochał?

Rod początkowo zmarszczył brwi, jednak podtekst, jaki mógł się kryć za tymi słowami w miarę budził w nim niemałe zaskoczenie. Co oczywiście, było widoczne w wyrazie jego twarzy i lekko rozszerzonych oczach, czy drobnym drgnięciu dłoni.

Bo co jak co, Roderich nigdy nie zakładał Anglika jako partnera. Ba. Do tej pory nim z lekka pogardzał, nie bez wzajemności. Jeszcze przedwczoraj powiedziałby, że nic go z Brytyjczykiem nie łączy. Dogryzali sobie niemal w każdej sytuacji, rzucając sobie nieprzychylne spojrzenia i na boku z innymi wyrażając się o sobie w sposób nieprzychylny. Żyli niemalże w izolacji. A tutaj?

\- Sugerujesz, że ty…?

\- Nie.

Jedno słowo podziałało niczym kubek zimnej wody, aż Rod zadrżał. Wręcz odczuł, jak rozpędzająca się gonitwa myśli i hipotez rozpłaszcza się na niewidzialnej ścianie zbudowanej z tego prostego „nie". Zaczynał mieć dziwne przeświadczenie, że jednak nie jest do końca siebie świadomy, nie wiedział o czymś siedzącym głębiej, co mogło się w nim zagnieździć wczoraj. Czyżby prosty zabieg, przez który Austriak się zaczął przed nim otwierać, obudził w nim jakieś irracjonalne uczucia do blondyna? To byłoby zgubne w jego mniemaniu.

Wziął głębszego łyka alkoholu i odetchnął, szukając odpowiedzi na wcześniej postawione pytanie.

\- Co zaś tyczy się poznawania, to naturalnie, dostrzegłem parokrotnie głębsze uczucie z drugiej strony, jeno… były to osoby znane mi tak dobrze, iż nie chciałem się z żadną z nich wiązać. Nie umiem czuć czegoś do osoby, z którą kiedyś już byłem związany. Nie ma takiej możliwości…

Blondyn lekko wysunął brodę i zaraz wrócił ją, zaciskając mocniej usta. Wcześniej, wypowiadając te słowa, Rod patrzył w stół, utrzymywanie kontaktu wzrokowego go lekko przerosło. Teraz jednak, gdy znów spojrzał na swego rozmówcę, ponownie dostrzegł wyraz dezaprobaty, chociaż podkreślony o wiele mocniej, jakby jego słowa z jakiegoś powodu zirytowały Anglika. A przez to i sam mówca się zirytował, zaczynając dostrzegać bezsens tej konwersacji. Dlaczego on się w ogóle na nią zgodził?

\- Stary jesteś. - rzekł Anglia nagle - Ja też, ale to inna sprawa. Czy naprawdę myślisz, że wciąż znasz swoich byłych?

Ciemnowłosy zmarszczył brewki, postanowił się jednak napić, stąd Brytyjczyk kontynuował.

\- Ponoć ludzie się nie zmieniają. – ton Kirklanda zdawał się być lekko opryskliwy, co przekornie można potraktować, jak ton codzienny - Ludzie, tak, śmiertelni. Mało który potrafi przeżyć całe sto lat. Ale my, tysiącletnie kraje, też się nie zmieniamy? Spójrz tylko na siebie sprzed ledwo trzystu lat, naprawdę byłeś taki sam?

Austriak poczuł jakiś taki wewnętrzny opór przed podjęciem dalszej rozmowy. Może to kwestia właśnie jego nastawienia, tego nieprzyjemnego stylu mowy, może zaczął mieć wrażenie, jak gdyby robił „łaskę" Anglikowi. Może też wiedział, że Anglik miał rację. Miał w swoim dość prostym rozumowianiu całkiem sporo racji, która Roderichowi zwyczajnie się nie podobała.

\- Emocje nie poddają się zdrowemu rozsądkowi. Nie da się kogoś pokochać, jeśli odczuwa się wobec niej, czy niego niechęć i stare wspomnienia. Powinienem… zapomnieć?

Okularnik powiedział to może zbyt patetycznie, niż naprawdę chciał, odbierał tę sprawę jednak, zdawałoby się, o wiele poważniej od Anglika. Bardzo chciałby zrozumieć, dlaczego nie może znaleźć szczęścia. Poczucie oporu jakoś po wypowiedzeniu tego pytania opadła, znów za to poczuł się skonfundowany samą obecnością Brytyczyka.

\- Nie wolno nam zapominać. Powinieneś nauczyć się ufać od nowa, jeśli mogę podsumować tę rozmowę.

Tym samym blondyn dopił zawartość swojej szklanki i odstawił ją póki co na stoliku. Przez chwilę jakby z jego twarzy zeszło to wieczne niezadowolenie, pojawiło się coś w rodzaju zamyślenia albo drobnego odpoczynku, gdy zielone oczy zostały przysłonięte powiekami. Rod właściwie nie wiedział, ile problemów Arthur nosił w sercu. Czy dokładając swój dylemat jeszcze bardziej go obciążał?

\- Wciąż odczuwam lekką ironię na myśl, iż osoba znana z nieufności uczy mnie o zaufaniu. – Odparł Wiedeńczyk, pocierając lekko swój nadgarstek, kiedy już odstawił szklankę. Postanowił spróbować delikatnego pytania, które Anglik będzie mógł zbyć. Ale które w sercu muzyka zaczynało się kotłować – Czy nie powinienem się raczej uczyć… miłości?

Arthur spojrzał na niego i po namyśle usiadł bardziej prosto, przyglądając się mu tylko uważnie. Austriak z niewymierzoną satysfakcją uznał, że nie widzi w jego aurze dezaprobaty, był to duży krok naprzód.

\- Ponoć z twoimi emocjami wszystko w porządku. Czemu więc twierdzisz, że nie potrafisz kochać?

Ciemnowłosy lekko się uśmiechnął, łapiąc jego kontakt wzrokowy, Brytyjczyk zaś tylko delikatnie uniósł brwi. Chyba był lekko zaskoczony. Nic dziwnego, pytanie było samo w sobie bezsensowne, o czym Rod wiedział. Pytanie zapraszało do drobnej zabawy. Tylko czy… Arthur zaraz się z niej nie wycofa?

\- Kochanie z wzajemnością też jest rodzajem umiejętności, a te, będąc nieużywanymi… zanikają.

Blondyn skinął głową, zaś Rod jednak skorzystał z okazji i przysunął się bliżej niego. Blisko całkiem, nawet nie na odległość rąk. Mógłby go objąć za szyję, gdyby chciał, jednak niepewność powstrzymała ten gest i ostatecznie smukła dłoń Wiedeńczyka spoczęła na klatce piersiowej Arthura. Ten też powoli objął go w pasie bliższą ręką, aż smukłe ciało południowca przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz, a serce zatłukło mu szybciej.

\- Więc… o co dokładnie prosisz?

Ostrożnie dłoń z angielskiej piersi przesunęła się na ramię, zaś jej właściciel pozwolił sobie patrzeć bezpośrednio, prosto w zielone oczy i z radością obserwować, iż ta gra chyba przypadła Anglikowi do gustu. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu widział w nim zainteresowanie, jak drobne iskierki skaczą w spojrzeniu. Wcześniej Rod był pewien, że mężczyzna go odepchnie, ten jednak przyjął go z zadziwiającą łatwością.

\- Naucz mnie kochać. – Wiedeńczyk odpowiedział mu na pytanie po krótkiej chwili delektowania się samą bliskością.

Wolną dłonią Arthur zdjął mu okulary i odłożył na bok, w miejsce, na którym ich właściciel się nawet nie skupił. Utrzymanie tej pozycji nie należało do łatwych, a żeby złapać stabilność, ciemnowłosy musiałby się cofnąć albo całkiem usiąść mu na kolanach, gdzie żadna opcja nie do końca mu odpowiadała.

\- Chcesz, żebym z Tobą był? – dopytał jeszcze Brytyjczyk, powoli kładąc mu dłoń za głową.

Rod sam tego nie wiedział. Irracjonalnie chciał w tej chwili mieć dokładnie jego za partnera, z drugiej strony bał się, że mogą się nie dogadać, nie zrozumieć. Mogą się sprzeczać. Nim jednak wątpliwości w pełni go ogarnęły, Arthur delikatnie pociągnął go ku sobie, a on poddał się temu zaproszeniu, wspierając się na drugiej ręce i przybliżając się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Próbować można… zawsze… tak?

Ostatnie słowa już wyszeptał, nim złożył na ustach Anglika wstępny, nieśmiały pocałunek. Drgnął lekko, odczuwając, jak mężczyzna mu odpowiada tym samym i zwraca się bardziej ku niemu, pozwalając mu wygodniej wplątać się w objęcia. Arthur całował dobrze, nie był w tym nachalny ani zbyt bierny, dość łatwo było się z nim zgrać, raz przejmując inicjatywę, raz znowu oddając ją drugiej osobie. Zdawał się wręcz czuły, delikatnie wodził dłońmi po jego ciele, w czym Rod nie pozostawał mu dłużny. Sam Austriak odczuwał, jak serce pracuje mu intensywniej, a ekscytacja wywoływała napięcie w jego ciele. Mimo radości nie odczuwał relaksu, działo się zbyt wiele. W tak pozornie spokojnej sytuacji, pełnej ciszy i wzajemnej ciekawości dla niego działo się zdecydowanie zbyt wiele.

Wreszcie mógł odsunąć się lekko od niego i spojrzeć ponownie na tę lekko czerwonawą twarz mieszkańca Wysp. Anglik dość często robił się czerwony, w różnych sytuacjach, taką miał naturę. Rumieńca na policzkach Austriaka pojawiały się nieczęsto, ale to był właśnie jeden z tych momentów, gdzie mimo drobnej warstewki pudru dało się je dostrzec. W pewien sposób można stwierdzić, że Rod się cieszył. Nie było to szczęście, w którym można by się rozpływać, ale wystarczające, aby cieszyć się samą obecnością drugiej osoby.

Ostatecznie Rod przysunął się na powrót i przytulił się jeszcze do nowego partnera, na co Anglik parsknął z rozbawienia i objął go znów.

\- Jakiś ty emocjonalny…

Austriak pozwolił sobie na delikatny uśmiech i przytulił się bardziej, biernie oddając się lekkiemu głaskaniu wzdłuż boku. Anglik pozwalał mu na wiele, przynajmniej w jego mniemaniu, pozwalając tak od razu przebywać tuż obok.

\- Teraz będziemy tak siedzieć? – dopytał jeszcze zielonooki, aż Rod podniósł głowę, spoglądając na niego.

\- A przeszkadza ci to?

Blondyn spokojnie pokręcił głową i sam ją oparł o tył kanapy. Serce Anglika biło szybciej, chociaż ten starał się tego nie pokazać, Rod czuł przez klatkę piersiową, że sytuacja również poruszyła i jego. Podobało mu się to. Ucałował go w policzek, po czym wrócił do moszczenia się na jego ramieniu z satysfakcją.

\- Jeśli chciałbyś coś robić, to mógłbyś powiedzieć coś o sobie.

Arthur uchylił jedno oko, zerkając na niego, po czym przeniósł dłoń boku Austriaka za jego ucho, teraz tutaj delikatnie go zaczepiając. Przyjemne uczucie, dawno Wiedeńczyk nie mógł go doświadczyć.

\- Czy nie mówiłeś, że ciężko ci akceptować osobę, którą dobrze znasz?

Purpurowe oczy skupiły się na mężczyźnie na chwilę, nim znów się przymknęły, pozwalając, by ten go relaksował. Być może Rod był w tej sytuacji nieco egoistyczny, ale blondyn zdawał się nie mieć mu tego za złe i gładził go cały czas.

\- Być z partnerem, którego nie znam wcale również nie jest łatwo.

Arthur mruknął z zamyśleniem i skinął głową, jeszcze raz przybliżając się i składając na ustach Austriaka drobny pocałunek, a Rod odpowiedział mu na niego, nim blondyn zdążył mu uciec. Wiedeńczyk potrzebował czuć, że jest kochany, potrzebował jak na razie tego wsparcia, poczucia bycia kochanym. Nie przytrzymywał go jednak długo, dał mu się odsunąć, kiedy tylko ten chciał.

\- Co byś chciał wiedzieć?

Anglik pozwolił sobie na drobny uśmiech, spoglądając na nowego partnera. Zaś Rod musiał się zastanowić, jakie pierwsze pytanie mógłby mu zadać, czego pragnął wiedzieć najbardziej. Szykował się pasjonujący wieczór…


	3. 03 - Australia

Kroki, w większości spokojne, chociaż te dziecięce wskazywały na bieg. Każdy krok na drewnianych deskach był słyszalny. Rozmowy, jedne żywe, energiczne, inne raczej pełne relaksu. Popiskiwania latorośli i odpowiadające im napominania ze strony rodziców. Czasem śmiechy nastolatków. Ptactwo też nie szczędziło w pogawędkach.

Oraz szum morza, dominujący dźwięk. Małe fale uderzały prosto w plażę lub rozbijały się o masywne pale tuż pod molem, duże zaś były na szczęście w oddaleniu, chociaż widać je było doskonale. Ludzie stali najliczniej przy barierkach i na plaży, obsługa uwijała się z rozdawaniem zimnych napojów, w budkach z wydawaniem lodów lub ciepłych przekąsek, zaś prowadzący co chwila komentował wyniki i wydarzenia.

Wśród ludzi na molo stał też Rod. Nie planował akurat przyjść i oglądać wyczynów muskularnych chłopaków na deskach, jednak pod namowami uległ. Jett bardzo chciał mieć chociaż jeszcze jedną duszę wspierającą go na tych zawodach. To… dokładnie nie tak, że spotkali się właściwie godzinę temu w tym jednym miasteczku! W miejscu, do którego Rod przyjechał tylko po to, by załatwić kuzynowi kilka formalności, nic poza tym. Tego, że Australia tutaj będzie, nawet nie zakładał w swoich planach.

Och, a o to i on. Wysoki na metr i osiemdziesiąt centymetrów chłopak o ciemnobrązowych włosach i jasnobrązowej cerze. Rod nie miał pewności, czy to te geny aborygenów, czy Jett po prostu łapał dużo słońca podczas przebywania w wodzie, niemniej dzięki temu dość łatwo go było zauważyć, jeśli odbywały się konferencje krajów.

Czerwona deska przecinała już pierwsze fale, kiedy chłopak wypływał na wodę. Komentator nie przerywał relacji, dzięki czemu Rod okazyjnie dowiedział się, że Jett występował w tym konkursie już po raz trzeci, a był znany też z kilku innych, zatem widownia tym bardziej go dopingowała. Jett zaczął krążyć, spokojnie. Zdawał się nie tracić nadziei, nawet przy chwilowo spokojnym morzu. Dopiero, jak wiatr nagle się zerwał, jak Rod musiał przytrzymać swój kapelusz, fala nagle wstała, porywając surfera i dając mu pole do popisu. Australijczyk śmigał, ścinając niemal zakręty, co dawało wrażenie niestabilnego slalomu. Grzbiet fali pienił się złośliwie, kiedy ta mknęła przez wodę i już po ledwo chwili zaczęła się załamywać. Rod nie znał pojęć surfingowych, ale zgodnie ze słowami komentatora Jett wylądował „air-reverse", co chyba było bardzo dobrym wynikiem. Chłopak skończył swój przejazd z wynikiem 14,7 punktów i okrzykiem radości. Wydawał się promienieć ze szczęścia. Tłum wiwatował, Rod ograniczył się do zaklaskania i drobnego, acz przyjaznego uśmiechu. Zaraz też zauważył, że chłopak, spływając już do brzegu, popatrzył w jego kierunku, zatem też Rod uniósł rękę i pomachał do niego. Australijczyk dał dobry występ, przynajmniej w jego osobistym mniemaniu.

Ze swoim wynikiem Jett był na razie pierwszy, jednak czekało jeszcze pięciu zawodników. Jeden właśnie wypływał, jakiś czarnowłosy Amerykanin. Jego występ akurat zakończył się szybko, wybrał złą falę, jednak stres nie ustąpił. Rod odszedł od barierki, słuchając komentatora i powoli kierując się w kierunku zejścia na plażę, gdzie normalnie nigdy by się nie pokierował. Nie miał plażowych butów. Może i chodził obecnie w koszuli z krótkim rękawem, żeby się nie ugotować przy tej temperaturze, ale to jedyna dogodność, na jaką sobie pozwalał. A teraz musiał wejść w swoich zabudowanych, ładnych butach w piasek. Z drugiej strony, sam chciał… Jett go oficjalnie już o to nie prosił.

Akurat, kiedy pojawił się za ludźmi obserwującymi, jakiś długowłosy blondyn śmigał po fali, wywołując falę podziwu. Lądowanie też miał świetne. Sędziowie zgodnie go podliczyli na wynik 15,2 punktów, który dał mu prowadzenie.

Rod westchnął cicho i jął się przedzierać przez zgromadzonych. Konkurencja szybko się skończyła, zwycięzca pozostał jeden. Austriak rzucił spojrzeniem w kierunku wody, gdzie na zbudowanym podwyższeniu szykowano się do nagrodzenia niejakiego Samuela, po czym kontynuował szukanie swego dzisiejszego kompana. Chłopak się jednak sam znalazł, wypadając z tłumu niemal na niego, natychmiast też omiótł spojrzeniem okolicę i poszedł równym, szybkim krokiem w sobie znanym kierunku, taszcząc też deskę. Tak, był wściekły. Gdyby to było możliwe, pewnie spod jego stóp sypałyby się iskry.

\- Jett…

Rod próbował go zatrzymać, Australijczyk jednak mknął po piasku, jakby właśnie do tej powierzchni był najbardziej przyzwyczajony, podczas gdy Rod zostawał nieco w tyle, nie umiejąc się dobrze poruszać na tak niestałym terenie. Tłumu już tutaj nie było, dlatego też Austriak lepiej śledził swój cel, zrównał się z nim jednak dopiero, gdy dotarli do jednej z lichych, drewnianych chatek postawionych na skraju plaży. Wszystkie domki były oczywiście pilnowane, ciemnowłosy machnął jednak tylko opaską identyfikacyjną do obsługi i wleciał przez drewniane drzwiczki. A Rod za nim…

\- Sukinsyn.

Australijczyk uderzył z całej siły pięścią w ściankę lichej konstrukcji, aż tą zatrzęsło, następnie miotnął własną deskę na piach. Rod przystanął z tyłu, nie chcąc oberwać pięścią rozjuszonego chłopaka.

\- Nie dziś, to innym razem…

Surfer zwiesił się bardziej, syknąwszy wściekle, po czym jakby z rezygnacją usiadł na piasku. Drobinki z łatwością przylegały do jego wciąż wilgotnego ciała, ale on zdawał się tym nie przejmować. Roderich przyglądał się mu biernie, trochę było mu żal chłopaka, wszak ten dał z siebie wszystko. A i tak odniósł porażkę.

\- McCannan. – powiedział nazwisko zwycięzcy jakby z pogardą – Ostatnio też mnie ograł. Znowu miał falę, jakby wiatr mu sprzyjał. Nie wiem, co z tym facetem jest nie tak.

Rod westchnął cicho i pokręcił głową, nie do końca wiedząc, jak pocieszyć rozmówcę. Znał smak porażki, tak… Miał podejrzenie, jak on się teraz czuje. Ale to i tak nie było coś, co Jett zapewne chciał teraz usłyszeć.

\- Zbliżają się mistrzostwa Stanów. – kontynuował chłopak, jednak wstał i poszedł dalej, za ściankę. Rod oparł się o te kilka desek, które ich oddzielały i słuchał – Mogę startować, jury mnie zna, dopuszczają mnie mimo że nie jestem Amerykaninem. Ale wiem, że sukinsyn też tam będzie. Szlag mnie trafi, jeśli znowu zgarnie więcej punktów.

Poprzez ton Australijczyka Rod był pewien, że Jett jest wciąż rozemocjonowany, natomiast jedyne, co dane mu było widzieć to cień przebierającego się mężczyzny. Na szczęście, Austriakowi ta frustracja się za mocno nie udzielała, zachowywał spokój ducha, chociaż z drugiej strony... nie umiał się odnaleźć w relacji z nim. Nie umiał do końca się z nim zgrać, nie wiedział, jak mu idealnie odpowiadać. Znał podstawy z teorii, w praktyce prowadzenie tej rozmowy przychodziło mu z trudnością.

\- Z drugiej strony, jeśli nie weźmiesz udziału, oddasz mu zwycięstwo walkowerem.

\- Wiem! – odkrzyknął chłopak i rzucił chyba strojem w przeciwległą ściankę, co objawiło się plaśnięciem – Dlatego tam jadę.

Starszy z nich pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, bo jednak w tej frustracji też było słychać entuzjazm. Życzył mu jak najlepiej, może zwycięstwo w dużych zawodach da mu tę pełną satysfakcję lub przynajmniej podniesie na duchu.

\- Planujesz jutro ćwiczyć? – zapytał Rod, co by potrzymać rozmowę. Naprawdę słabo znał tego chłopaka, by lepiej się rozwinąć, a uważał się raczej za elokwentnego.

\- Pewniacha! – chłopak odzyskał już dobry humor.

Wyszedł z plecakiem do niego, ubrany póki co w luźne spodenki do kolan, nawet nie raczył zasłonić klatki piersiowej.

\- W sumie miałem pytać, czy się zabierzesz. – kontynuował Jett, podnosząc deskę – Ćwiczę na dzikiej plaży, z dala od ludzi, wiesz. Nikt nie przeszkadza. Pływać można do woli.

Rod nie wiedział, czy się zgadzać, miał złe przeczucia. A z drugiej strony, niezbyt miał plany na jutro… Wyjazd wydawał mu się intrygującą opcją, tak długo, jak będzie mógł sobie z boku posiedzieć, co uznał za oczywistość. Kiedy już wychodzili z domku, pozwolił sobie skinąć głową na jego propozycję, choć wciąż niepewnie.

\- Jeśli tylko powiesz mi, gdzie powinienem się zjawić, mógłbym ci potowarzyszyć…

Poszli na promenadę, z dala od piasku, co Rod przyjął z wdzięcznością. Niestety, oddalanie się od plaży wiązało się też z ograniczonym wpływem przyjemnego wiatru, a więc po chwili Austriak znów odczuwał duszący upał, czego wręcz nie znosił. Szczerze, lubił zimę. Jett zaś zdawał się w ogóle nie zauważać tej drobnej zmiany aury, jak i skwar chyba na niego nie wpływał szczególnie, tak jak i na ludzi wokół. Pod względem nienawiści do upałów, Rod się poczuł w tym towarzystwie dziwnie osamotniony.

\- Trzeba podjechać, więc to raczej ty mi powiedz, gdzie masz hotel. Wpadnę z Jeepem.

Nie od razu do niego dotarło, iż chodzi o samochód, nie człowieka. Adres podał, oczywiście. Jett zdawał się mocno usatysfakcjonowany nowym towarzystwem, co też dopełniło zaskoczenia Rodericha. Został delikatnie klepnięty w ramię w ramach koleżeńskiego pożegnania, nim Australijczyk pomknął w swoją stronę, zdając się już zapomnieć o swojej porażce. Cóż za… zmiana nastroju.

Dobrze było ten dzień przeczekać w pokoju hotelowym, gdzie palące słońce aż tak nie dochodziło. Austriak szczerze nie cierpiał upałów, męczyły go, preferował porę pełną śniegu, grubszych płaszczy, kolorowych czapek oraz grzanego wina. Tuż po powrocie do klimatyzowanego apartamentu wziął prysznic, a po wyjściu z łazienki oddał się przyjemności czytania powieści psychologicznej. Tak mu ta najbardziej gorąca część dnia upłynęła. Nie czuł potrzeby pracy, mógł ją wykonać nawet i za cztery dni, kiedy już powróci do Wiednia. Korzystał z uroku wakacji, jakie sobie przy okazji tych formalności zrobił.

Kuzyn nie dzwonił. Widać nie było to coś niezwykle ważnego dla niego lub też Ludwig zwyczajnie ufał Roderichowi. A przynajmniej Rod miał taką nadzieję. Sam w sprawach formalnych darzył Niemca zaufaniem, co jednak nie powielało się w kwestiach prywatnych, jak chociażby umiejętne poprowadzenie przyjęcia, czy przygotowanie wybornego posiłku. Czasem się o to sprzeczali, czasem Rod nawet się na Ludwiga obrażał. Ale… na szczęście, Niemca tutaj nie było.

Na wieczór pozwolił sobie jeszcze na spacer, na podziwianie miasteczka podczas złotego zachodu słońca jak i przy zabawie światła i cienia w nocy. Ta ostatnia podobała mu się szczególnie. Niecodziennym było dla niego obserwowanie, iż miejscowość żyje nawet mimo późnej pory, to było tak inne od Wiednia. Tutaj wciąż słyszał wesołe śpiewy, mimo północy. Coś niezwykłego.

Tak też minął mu dzień, wieczór i nawet noc, choć tę, oczywiście, przespał częściowo. Ranek mógł nazwać przyjemnym, pierwszy posiłek smacznym, a kawę dobrze przygotowaną. Ptactwa tu nie było, jednak głos rozweselonych ludzi też przyprawiał go o dobry humor. Miło było słuchać dzieci, które cieszyły się towarzystwem rodziców, miło było cieszyć się czyimś szczęściem. Dzień zaczynał się naprawdę sympatycznie, dopóki na parkingu pod hotelem nie odezwał się klakson. Raz. Drugi. Za trzecim Rod już wyjrzał przez okno, za czwartym wybiegł przed budynek.

\- Mógłbyś mi wyjaśnić, co ty właściwie robisz? – tak Rod przywitał szaleńca, jak zdążył określić chłopaka za kółkiem dużego wozu.

Jett wyszczerzył się głupkowato i w odpowiedzi otworzył mu drzwi od strony pasażera. Ze środka nie buchnął ani żar ani nie powiała klimatyzacja, Jett jeździł przy otwartych oknach i powietrze w środku było takie samo, jak na zewnątrz. Czyli już bardzo ciepłe, a była ledwo dziesiąta.

\- Masz coś jeszcze do wzięcia, czy jedziemy? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Australijczyk, najwyraźniej uznawszy poprzednie za retoryczne.

Austriak zacisnął nieco bardziej usta, rozglądając się po wozie, w którym było wszystko oprócz porządku, natomiast stan ogólny jeszcze nie przekraczał jego granicy tolerancji dla bałaganu. Ostatecznie cofnął się o krok.

\- Książka. Zaraz wrócę.

Australijczyk udał ciężkie westchnienie i jakby rozpłynął się na fotelu, acz Rod nie zwrócił na to zbyt dużej uwagi. Jego kroki powiodły go też do pokoju, gdzie przede wszystkim, wiedziony instynktem, zmienił oficjalne lakierki (w jakie wskoczył z przyzwyczajenia) na lżejsze, choć wciąż zabudowane buty letnie. Książkę faktycznie zabrał, spojrzał na siebie jeszcze w lustrze (ta liliowa koszula z krótkim rękawkiem naprawdę dobrze na nim leżała) i powrócił do chłopaka. Ten nie ruszył się ze swojej wygodnej, choć jakże ostentacyjnej pozycji, analizował wszystko spod półprzymkniętych powiek, jakby udawał cowboya. Austriak grzecznie wsiadł na miejsce pasażera. Dopiero ten się wtedy ożywił, z zadowoleniem przekręcając kluczyk w stacyjce. Ruszyli. Widok hotelu pozostał za nimi, ulice zaczęły przesuwać się za oknami, pokazując ludzi i kolorowe budynki.

\- To wręcz niesamowite, ile masz energii. – stwierdził Rod, nieco wygodniej opierając się o fotel i obserwując krajobraz ciągnący się przed nim. Jett jechał szybko, ale nie zabójczo.

\- Wiesz. – Na jego twarzy zagościło coś jakby otwartość, brwi wysoko, oczy skupione, choć błyszczące radością – Dla mnie to w drugą stronę. Nie umiem być jak ty, czy Arthie, myśleć dwa razy. Analizować za i przeciw. Świat pędzi za szybko, by tracić czas na jakieś rozważania!

Rod go słuchał, oczywiście, acz bardziej jego uwagę przyciągała ekspresja, z jaką ten się wypowiadał. Jett trzymał jedną dłoń na kierownicy, drugą albo gestykulował albo czasem zmieniał bieg. Naturalnie, był skupiony na jeździe, jednak rzucał mu co jakiś czas zaciekawione spojrzenie. Jego mimika zmieniała się, raz wydawał się bardziej rozbawiony, raz bardziej uważny. Mimo, że miał wciąż nieco chłopięcą aparycję, swoim zachowaniem w tym konkretnym momencie pokazywał, że zasługiwał na te dwadzieścia lat.

\- Też często jest tak, że kiedy wy ustalicie wreszcie, którą ścieżką najbezpieczniej przejść trasę, ja już dawno siedzę na mecie. Ale spokoooojnie. Przyzwyczaiłem się. – uśmiechnął się szeroko do niego – Na staruszków po prostu trzeba poczekać!

\- Anglia zapewne bardzo się irytuje na to określenie… - dodał Rod z nutką rozbawienia. Jett uniósł brew.

\- Ty nie?

Austriak wzruszył ramionami beznamiętnie.

\- Ja sam zacząłem się już tak nazywać.

W międzyczasie wyjechali z miasta, a drogę zamiast budynku zaczęły otaczać stepy. Asfalt leżał równo, sięgał aż po horyzont, nie jak w Austrii, gdzie wił się i chował za kolejnymi pagórkami. Droga była prosta, równa, jak i tereny wokół. Powietrze robiło się coraz bardziej gorące i suche, Jett mu zaproponował butelkę coli, samemu mając w rezerwie jeszcze jedną. Rod, chociaż nienawykły do słodkich napojów gazowanych, tę akurat przyjął chętnie. Rozmowa toczyła się dalej, chłopak podpytywał nieco starszą od siebie nację o jego właściwy wiek, relacje z Anglikiem, czy wreszcie sporty bądź stosunek do zwierząt, Rod zaś, po udzieleniu odpowiedzi, odbijał podobne pytania do niego. W ten sposób wyszło na jaw, że obecny tu surfer nigdy nie miał okazji pojeździć w śniegu na nartach, co było ulubioną dyscypliną muzyka. Na dość oschły stosunek Wiedeńczyka wobec Kirklanda Jett zareagował śmiechem i poparł go w krytykowaniu, chociaż sam nie był wrogiem omawianego właściciela pokaźnych Brwi. I co więcej, chłopak był niezwykłym wręcz miłośnikiem zwierząt, dość długo się wypowiadał na temat opieki nad koalą, czy o typowych zachowaniach kangurów. Rod bardziej słuchał, gdyż jego relacja ze zwierzętami ograniczała się do ich obserwacji w ogrodach zoologicznych.

Samochód wjechał w teren delikatnie zalesiony, a spomiędzy drzew już zaczynała majaczyć się woda. Jett wyjaśnił mu, że jechał na nieco dalszą plażę, żeby ktoś inny, też chętny na ćwiczenia, nie wszedł mu w paradę. Zapytany o to, czy nie boi się, że w razie potrzeby służby ratownicze nie dotrą na czas najpierw zapytał Austriaka, czy planuje mordować, a potem dodał, że nie powinno mu się nic stać.

Słońce stało wysoko, temperatura sięgała trzydziestki, co chyba tylko poprawiało nastrój mieszkańcowi Oceanii. Austriak nie skupiał się na liczbie na termometrze, acz odbierał fakt gorąca bardziej jako dyskomfort. Wolałby te minus dwadzieścia, nie był jednak bożkiem, by mieć jakikolwiek wpływ na pogodę.

Jeep został postawiony w zacienionym miejscu wokół drzew, przed nimi majaczyło się przejście niemal od razu na teren piaszczysty. Drzewa rzucały cienie na piasek, tak że pierwszy metr, może półtora był skryty przed promieniami, zaś kolejne warstwy były już dobrze nagrzane. Woda była lazurowa, nie taka mętna, jak na komercyjnych plażach. Była czysta, jej odcień był jasny uplasowany gdzieś między błękitem a zielenią. Tu, przy plaży tylko lekko falowała, ale w tle widać było wznoszące się wysokie fale. Przyjemnie było obserwować taki krajobraz.

\- Zamykasz samochód? – zapytał Rod, kiedy uchylił drzwi, by popodziwiać w nieco większej skali ten cud natury.

Jett nie odpowiedział od razu, Rod nie zwracał na niego większej uwagi, pozwolił sobie wysiąść i odetchnąć głęboko. Powietrze tutaj było czyste, w tym wąskim paśmie drzew było jakieś ptactwo, coś świergotało. Gdzieś pośród dźwięku szumu fal, podmuchu wiatru i ptasich treli też było słyszalne bzyczenie owadów, acz Rod miał nadzieję, że nic się go nie uczepi.

\- A potrzebujemy? – Jett, udzieliwszy odpowiedzi, zeskoczył z otwartego bagażnika wozu i wylądował obok Austriaka.

\- Nie, aczkolwiek wolałem – Rod spojrzał na niego i aż stracił dech na chwilkę – ….dopytać.

Australijczyk stał w czerwonych spodenkach kąpielowych, pięknie prezentując lekko muskularną, opaloną klatkę piersiową, zaś jedną ręką podtrzymywał swoją deskę, jego twarz jednak wyrażała zdziwienie reakcją kompana. Rozłożył nawet ręce na chwilę.

\- Co?

Rod mógł się jedynie uśmiechnąć półgębkiem i zwrócić swoje spojrzenie, a później kroki w kierunku plaży, wszak nie powinien się gapić. Prawdą było jednak stwierdzenie, iż chłopak miał świetną wręcz aparycję, co Austriak przyznawał ze zdziwieniem przed sobą samym. Przecież zazwyczaj podobała mu się idealnie blada cera i blond włosy.

\- Nic… po prostu nie zauważyłem, kiedy się rozebrałeś. – odparł neutralnie, chcąc się też jakoś wytłumaczyć.

Australijczyk wyszczerzył się i podążył za nim, a Rod z niezrozumiałego dla siebie powodu miał wrażenie, że ten powiódł wzrokiem po jego sylwetce. Choć po chwili Austriak uznał to tylko za swoje chwilowe wzburzenie i z pewnością to umysł płata mu figle.

\- Ty też się rozbieraj. – rzekł bezpośrednio Jett, przystając obok – Chyba nie będziesz pływał w koszuli?

Rod mimowolnie uśmiechnął się na chwilę szerzej, lecz zaraz wziął oddech, aby się nieco opanować i przy okazji uspokoić. Ciężko mu było przyznawać się do tego, acz uznał, że chłopak chyba zasługuje na wyjaśnienie.

\- Przykro mi zawodzić twoje oczekiwania, chłopcze, jednakże… - spojrzał poważniej w rozciągający się przed nimi ocean – Mam fobię dużych akwenów. Nie mogę ci towarzyszyć.

Brwi Jetta powędrowały wysoko, wzrok był utkwiony w osobie Rodericha, a ramiona jakby mu delikatnie opadły. Dość wyraźnie był zawiedziony tą odmową.

\- Będę cię jedynie obserwował. – pociągnął Rod, przyglądając się mu z lekkimi przeprosinami, po chwili na jego twarzy wymalował się drobny uśmiech – I jeśli naprawdę prosisz, mogę się częściowo rozebrać.

Jett parsknął śmiechem i klepnął go z nagłym zadowoleniem w ramię, choć coś w jego osobie było, co wskazywało na częściowe niezadowolenie.

\- Dajesz! – zawołał surfer i, chwyciwszy mocniej deskę, pobiegł już przez piasek do wody.

Rodericha bawiło to zachowanie, jak i niezwykła żywiołowość młodego Kirklanda. W mniemaniu mieszkańca starego kontynentu, ten tutaj młodzieniec był naprawdę pocieszny, łatwo było o dobry humor w jego towarzystwie. Nie był irytujący, jak Alfred, nie był egocentrykiem (lub to ukrywał), nie krzyczał za bardzo ani nie przerywał w pół słowa z innym tematem. Też Jett zdawał się nie szukać zabawy dla samej rozrywki, ale miał w tym jakiś cel, jakąś swoją pasję. Zapewne Arthur znał go o wiele lepiej, acz Rod właśnie tak odbierał Australijczyka, wywarł on na nim dziś pozytywne wrażenie. Nie było ono pierwszym, choć wcześniejsza opinia, iż Jett jest po prostu młodym gniewnym bez dobrego wychowania, jakoś tutaj została przyćmiona.

Tak rozmyślając sobie zdążył powrócić do samochodu, zdjąć buty ze skarpetkami oraz koszulę. Przez chwilę rozważał pozostanie w samej bieliźnie, acz uznał to za zbytni negliż, poza tym i tak nie planował wystawiać się na ostre słońce. Zgarnąwszy książkę i wcześniej mu darowaną butelkę coli powrócił na piasek, gdzieś na skraj cienia, gdzie się ułożył. W oddali widział tylko czerwono-brązowy punkt śmigający już po odleglejszych wodach. Ah… sielanka.

Arthur niepochlebnie wyrażał się o swoim wychowanku, jeżeli ktoś go pytał o opinię publiczną. Rod się z jednej strony temu dziwił, z drugiej sam niezbyt pochlebnie wyrażał się o Angliku. Może to była jakaś zależność, a może po prostu Rod jeszcze nie zdążył poznać się na Jettcie? Wszak Brytyjczyk znał go o wiele lepiej, ba, sam go przez pewien czas ponoć wychowywał. Gdyby nie Alfred i kilka innych kolonii, Rod by nie uwierzył, że starszy Kirkland przykładał jakkolwiek rękę do próby zrobienia z Jetta poczciwego człowieka, niestety tych kilka innych przykładów skłaniało bardziej Austriaka do myśli, iż Arthur Kirkland kompletnie nie potrafił wychowywać młodzieży. Rod miał pod swoim dachem jednego nastolatka i Kugel chodził jak w zegarku.

Jett jednak miał jakąś swoją moralność. Za grosz ogłady, stonowania, był bardzo bezpośredni w tym, co robił, ale z drugiej strony to do niego pasowało. Zdawał się wyznawać zasadę, iż wszyscy są równi, nie ma podziałów. Oczywiście Wiedeńczyk nie wiedział, czy i jak to się przekładało na jego relacje z wysepkami wokół, jakie Australia miał relacje z innymi mieszkańcami Oceanii. Ale jeśli nawet jest wobec nich egoistyczni, czyż w tym nie byli wręcz do siebie podobni? Wszak Rod też zwykł wysługiwać się Węgrami, Słowacją, czy czasem nawet Niemcem.

Ciężko było mu się skupić na lekturze, widząc sunącego w oddali po falach surfera. W tym konkretnym sporcie Australijczyk radził sobie zadziwiająco dobrze, choć biorąc pod uwagę otaczający go klimat to może nie powinno dziwić. Bardzo dużo osób w tym kraju uprawiało akurat tę dyscyplinę, Rod mógł obecnie tylko cieszyć oczy.

Tak na rozmyślaniach upłynęło mu coś koło 40 minut. Akurat jedna fala okazała się zdradliwa i Jett wywinął koziołka do wody. Na twarzy Austriaka mimowolnie pojawił się uśmiech jak tylko dostrzegł ciemnobrązową głowę wynurzającą się spomiędzy fal. Chłopak złapał swoją deskę i wprawnie na nią wskoczył, acz jednak powoli zaczął powracać w kierunku brzegu. Rod ponownie spojrzał w strony książki, co by chociaż poudawać, że nie tylko nim się tutaj interesuje. Poczucie piasku pod stopami relaksowało go, podobnie jak szum fal morskich. Gdyby nie było to niebezpieczne, zapewne mógłby tutaj zasnąć.

Jett wyłonił się, nieco ociężałym ruchem niosąc deskę ze sobą. Był szczęśliwy, uśmiechał się, chociaż bardziej biło od niego zmęczenie, całkowicie normalny efekt po intensywnej walce z falami. Jego kroki powoli przecinały plażę, gdzieś dopiero w połowie drogi Rod pozwolił sobie podnieść głowę i na niego spojrzeć. Opalone, wilgotne ciało połyskujące w pełnych promieniach słońca. Jett mógłby być inspiracją dla wielu artystów lub modelem dla wielu fotografów.

\- Na pewno nie dołączysz? – z lekkim uśmiechem przystanął nieopodal – Zajebista woda, nic tylko pływać.

Rod mógł mu tylko spojrzeć w oczy i wzruszyć delikatnie ramionami, mimo nawet szczerej chęci wiedział, jak by się to skończyło. Strach był zbyt silny. Dlatego też pokręcił powoli głową i przymknął książkę, podczas gdy chłopak podążył dalej, rzucając tylko krótkie „jak chcesz".

Nim Rod zdążył się podnieść z piasku i powrócić do tej bardziej zalesionej części, deska stała już oparta o jeepa, a młody surfer łapczywie wypijał kolejne porcje coli z butelki.

\- Każdy ma swój własny matecznik, mój drogi. Twoim jest woda, co zrozumiałe z terenów, które cię otaczają.

Australijczyk odetchnął głęboko, zaspokoiwszy pragnienie, po czym uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na swego towarzysza. Zaraz też wrzucił butelkę do środka i przeciągnął się, by wreszcie odetchnąć z zadowoleniem.

\- Matecznik? Chyba nie znam tego słowa, to coś jak ojczyzna, ale od matki?

Jett nie pozostawał w miejscu, już mówiąc te słowa wziął ręcznik i przetarł nieco twarz, następnie przedramiona, okazyjnie rzucając tylko swojemu jakże spokojnemu rozmówcy spojrzenia pełne zaciekawienia. Nie ignorował go, ale i nie poświęcał mu pełnej uwagi, starał się kontynuować rozmowę i nie przeszkadzać sobie. Rod nie reagował na to negatywnie, uporczywe gapienie się też nie należało do sytuacji komfortowych dla niego, chociaż za odrobinę więcej spokoju u tego narwańca dałby sporo.

\- To… nie aż taka zła definicja, choć i nie opisuje w pełni znaczenia tegoż pojęcia. – podjął Rod w spokoju, opierając się o maskę samochodu – Matecznik jest spokojnym, bezpiecznym miejscem. Jest naszą ostoją, otoczeniem, które nas najlepiej oddaje. Które po części może być wpisane w naszą duszę.

Chłopak w międzyczasie czegoś szukał na tylnym siedzeniu, gdzie Rod jeszcze nie miał okazji zajrzeć. Po gałęzi zaś przeskoczyła para malowniczych, drobnych ptaszków, zaś na plaży akurat wylądował pelikan.

\- A to… pewnie, dla mnie woda, plaża, całe moje szczęście. A twoje?

Trzymając w dłoni dwa słomiane kapelusze wyskoczył z samochodu, jeden założył na swoje mokre, brązowe włosy, zaś z drugim podszedł do Austriaka. Tenże spojrzał na nakrycie głowy z uniesioną brwią, jakby spodziewał się jego trującego wpływu, a przynajmniej taki poziom pogardy wyraził.

\- Moim Heimitem są góry, Jett. A mój kapelusz zwykł być zrobiony z filcu.

Surfer spojrzał na słomianą plecionkę i po chwili wzruszył ramionami.

\- To takie ważne?

\- Raczej będę w nim wyglądał zabawnie… - odparł tonem wskazującym raczej na niechęć.

Jett nie przejął się tym za bardzo i po chwili kapelusz faktycznie wylądował na głowie Roda, ku jego widocznemu niezadowoleniu. Brwi Austriaka opadły nisko, spojrzenie się dosyć wyostrzyło, podczas gdy na twarzy Australijczyka pojawił się głupkowaty tak zwany banan.

\- Fakt. Nie pasuje ci. – podsumował chłopak i zabrał z jego głowy wcześniej założony element garderoby.

Austriak odetchnął cicho i po namyśle też mu zdjął jego kapelusz, ku zdziwieniu chłopaka.

\- Ani tobie. – wytłumaczył swoje zachowanie, instynktownie przykładając ściankę ze słomy do ramienia – Może gdyby był ciemniejszy lub całkiem innego, niż żółty, koloru…

Chłopak chyba nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, dlatego po prostu wzruszył ramionami i odebrał mu kapelusz, by oba następnie wrzucić przez okno w przednich drzwiach. Nie dbał o ułożenie rzeczy i to akurat w mniemaniu Roda było jego wadą.

\- Jak tam wolisz, mnie to tylko chroni przed udarem. Tobie to chyba nie grozi, co? – Jett się wyszczerzył, zaś Rod uniósł brewkę, oczekując rozwinięcia – No wiesz. Nie wyglądasz na kogoś, kto by się opalał, czy ćwiczył na siłce.

Austriak ponownie pokręcił głową, uznając w myśli, że w ich rodzinie umięśnienie nadrabiał Ludwig za wszystkich. A chwilowo wiatr delikatnie roztrącił mu włosy, co odebrał nawet jako przyjemne. Mimowolnie poprawił sobie grzywkę, by nie rozchodziła się na wszystkie strony, a by spełniała chociaż pozory dobrej fryzury.

\- Jestem muzykiem, nie potrzebuję muskulatury. – odparł neutralnie, choć jednak po chwili na jego twarz wypłynął drobny uśmieszek – Twoja mi wystarczy…

Z tym akcentem poklepał go po ramieniu, dość ostrożnie. Brwi chłopaka poszybowały w górę, a on sam także się uśmiechnął i podszedł bliżej, pozwalając się delikatnie objąć wątłym, dość delikatnym dłoniom. Jego klatka piersiowa wciąż była lekko wilgotna, a powolne przesuwanie opuszków palców i masowanie okolic jego łopatek było naprawdę całkiem przyjemne.

\- Podoba ci się?

\- Owszem… masz pociągającą sylwetkę.

Pozwolił sobie na tę jakże szczerą odpowiedź, czując, że krew zaczyna mu szybciej płynąć, a ta bliskość działa na niego naprawdę pozytywnie. Jett również go ujął, lokując swoje dłonie w okolicach bioder mężczyzny, co tylko przekonało tego drugiego do podejścia tego jeszcze jednego, małego kroczku. Pierwszy raz dane mu było spoglądać głębiej w zielone oczy tegoż drugiego, połyskiwały one ambicją i żywotnością. Rod drgnął delikatnie, czując, że dłonie chłopaka przemknęły dalej i zaczęły go gładzić po plecach.

Wreszcie postanowił przełamać to patowe położenie i złożył pocałunek na ustach Australijczyka. Ostrożnie przytrzymał się w tym celu jego barku, choć w następnej sekundzie nie musiał już się tak wychylać, jak tylko Jett sam przyparł go do wozu. Pocałunek został oddany w pełni, muskularne ciało przylgnęło do jego klatki piersiowej, a z wilgotnych włosów zaczęły spływać zimne kropelki wody, drażniąc mu dodatkowo zmysły. To wszystko, zapach Jetta, szum wody, czy szelest liści jak i świadomość tego, że są kompletnie sami pośrodku natury tylko nakręcało go coraz bardziej. Rod, otumaniony rozkoszą, rozchylił wargi chcąc pogłębić pocałunek, jednak Australijczyk z uśmiechem cofnął głowę. Austriak warknął, nieusatysfakcjonowany.

\- Robisz się niegrzeczny…

Głos Jetta był mrukliwy, przekorny, zaś on sam położył kciuk na różowych ustach drugiego mężczyzny. Rod nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć szerzej, słysząc tak piękne podsumowanie .

\- Nie znasz mnie jeszcze pod tym względem. – odparł i cmoknął go w ten kciuk – I nie zamierzam tymi słowy zaprzeczyć. Przeszkadza ci to?

Młodzieniec, mając tak zainteresowany wyraz twarzy i dość jednoznaczny uśmiech zdawał się jeszcze przystojniejszy. Wstępnie zabrał okulary z twarzy Roda i wrzucił je na przednie siedzenie, uśmiechając się cały czas, jakby miał coś zaplanowanego. Pochylił się znów, ku uciesze Austriaka, acz jednak pominął jego usta i bezpośrednio, delikatnie ukąsił go w szyję, na co ten westchnął głośno. Rod przełożył dłoń na włosy kochanka, czując, jak jego ciało drży i domaga się więcej. Spróbował jednak naprzeć na Australijczyka, który go pierwotnie przyszpilił do tego jednego miejsca.

\- Co ci… - mruknął Jett, podnosząc głowę i spoglądając znów na Roda. Ten mruknął sugestywnie.

\- Chodźmy do środka… Chyba nie planujesz się bawić na masce samochodu?

Chłopak spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany, nie widząc w tym problemu, choć jego dłonie wciąż gładziły skórę Austriaka, tym samym nie pozwalając mu ani na trochę przygasnąć. A ten wiedział, że się nie uspokoi sam z siebie i że zabawa zaszła za daleko, by się już wycofać. Cholernie nie chciał się wycofywać.

\- Głupiec. – określił go Rod i uśmiechnął się zaraz – Chodźże…

Korzystając z chwili wyplątał się z tej pozycji i złapał Jetta za włosy, ciągnąc do środka, na tylne siedzenie. Nie miał zamiaru mu tego podarować, a i Australijczyk zdawał się nie być zainteresowany przerywaniem igraszek. Pozwolił mu przysiąść na kanapie samochodu i schować głowę, by następnie pchnąć go energicznie do tyłu i podążyć za nim.

 _I tu zostawmy ich samych na jakieś czterdzieści minut..._

Słońce nieznacznie zmieniło swoje położenie na nieboskłonie, choć daleko było mu jeszcze do zachodu. Wiatr wciąż delikatnie trącał liście na drzewach, gdzieś w okolicy śpiewały ptaki. Nie zanosiło się na zmianę tej sielankowej pogody, co tylko dawało dodatkowe poczucie relaksu. Austriak leżał wtulony w chłopaka, dryfując na granicy jawy i drzemki, słuchał bicia jego serca, jego oddechu. Czuł też, jak dłoń tego drugiego delikatnie gładzi go po głowie i ramieniu, co także sprawiało, że czuł się senny jak i rozanielony. Przyjemnie.

\- Ej, Rod… - na to zawołanie mężczyzna podniósł głowę ku mówiącemu – Musisz wracać..?

Muzyk zmarszczył brewki, przez chwilę nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi Australijczykowi. Podniósł się i podciągnął ostrożnie, by mieć twarz naprzeciwko jego twarzy, szczególnie że w zielonych oczach dostrzegał jakąś rozterkę. Jett nie był tak pogodny, wesoły, jak do tej pory zdawał się być cały czas.

\- Mieszkam w Europie, tam mam rodzinę. – wytłumaczył powoli Rod, wybudzając się też z poprzedniego rozleniwienia – Stąd i owszem, będę musiał wrócić.

Australijczyk wydawał się tym niepocieszony, prychnął delikatnie i odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć w sufit swojego wozu.

\- Kiedy?

\- Wylatuję za trzy dni, wieczorem. – odpowiedź nie poprawiła nastroju Jettowi, stąd Rod trącił go delikatnie w ramię – Mógłbyś powiedzieć, o co chodzi?

Surfer westchnął głębiej i przetarł dłonią twarz, po czym wlepił spojrzenie w blachę dachu, jakby tam istniała odpowiedź na zadane mu pytanie. Milczał. Sekundę, drugą, trzecią… Rod po namyśle cmoknął go w policzek, niepokojąc się coraz bardziej.

\- Mam dość… bycia wakacyjną przygodą.

Słowa te powiedział jakby z odrazą, acz jednak następnie powrócił do delikatnego gładzenia włosów Austriaka. Nie relaksował się jednak, wciąż myślami był gdzieś indziej i widać było to po jego twarzy, co trapiło obecnego przy nim mężczyznę.

\- Rozwinąłbyś?

Zawsze, kiedy Rod obawiał się o kogoś, o czyjeś poczucie komfortu, czy satysfakcji, zdawał się przesadnie troskliwy. Tak i teraz, skupiał się na chłopaku bardziej, obserwował jego reakcje, zmianę w mimice, czy gesty, jeśli tenże akurat jakieś wykonywał. Był czujny i w całości mu się poświęcał.

\- Mieszkam generalnie na końcu świata, nie? – zaczął Jett, choć czasem tylko zerkał na swojego rozmówcę – To jest nawet regularne. Wpada ktoś, tak jak ty, ja go znajduję w tłumie, bo to zawsze fajniej mieć towarzystwo kraju i wyciągam gdzieś. Potem widzę, że ten ktoś zaczyna patrzeć na mnie inaczej, oferuje seks, ja no, że czemu nie. A potem wyjeżdża i… no tyle go widziałem.

Rod spoważniał, słuchając go i pozwalając się mimowolnie gładzić po głowie. Słowa te go martwiły, szczególnie, że widział po chłopaku, że ten nie kłamie i prawdopodobnie też nie wyolbrzymiał. Jett miał naprawdę świetną sylwetkę i Austriaka nie dziwiło, że wiele innych osób z czasem próbowało się do niego zbliżyć, chociaż utrzymywanie stosunku z wieloma osobami kojarzyło mu się z brakiem szacunku do siebie samego. Ale nie znał też odległości czasowej między każdym z danych przypadków.

Potrząsnął jednak głową, nie chcąc odbiec myślami od meritum problemu.

\- Posłuchaj… - mruknął, jednak nim podjął podniósł się i podkulił nogi, przysiadając – Żyjemy w czasach rozwiniętej technologii. Mamy telefon, Internet… nie musimy zrywać kontaktu tylko dlatego, że ja będę musiał wrócić do Wiednia, czyż nie?

Jett jakby nagle się obudził. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, obserwując dość spokojnego Austriaka, a do jego oczu wrócił dawny, bardzo wyraźny blask.

\- Naprawdę chcesz zachować kontakt po wyjeździe?

Z nową dawką werwy szybko się podniósł, by zaraz przydzwonić czołem w dach samochodu. Jęknął głucho, przykładając dłoń do obolałego czoła i zacisnął oczy, na chwilę, kiedy jeszcze dzwoniło mu w uszach. Po chwili jednak dobiegł go inny dźwięk. Z niecałkowitą łatwością rozejrzał się, dostrzegając po chwili, że Rod chichocze pod nosem, acz chyba próbuje to tłumić. Sam Jett początkowo się obruszył, jednak ostatecznie i na jego usta wypłynął uśmiech.

\- Weź się nie śmiej ze mnie. - trącił kochanka ramieniem, acz zaraz też przygarnął go.

Rod przylgnął do jego ramienia i ucałował go po raz kolejny w policzek, a po chwili też złożył na jego ustach krótki, choć czuły pocałunek. Nie przewidywał, że może to zakończyć się trwałym związkiem, nie planował właściwie niczego, kiedy się do niego zbliżył, aczkolwiek takie rozwiązanie też go nie odrzucało. Był po prostu otwarty na wszelkie rozwiązania.

\- Zachowamy kontakt. – zapewnił go z satysfakcją – Tylko już nie zrób sobie niczego, dobrze?

Odpowiedzi na te słowa nie było w sposób werbalny aczkolwiek Australijczyk się uśmiechnął. Rod tym samym upewnił się, że Jett właśnie teraz był szczęśliwy.


	4. 04 - 2p Austria

_/ Tak pomyślałam, że miło będzie postawić 2p w morzu postaci kanonicznych, wszak... dużo osób też lubi selfcesty. Ja też!_

 _Nie da się ustawić wybranych rozdziałów jako ocenzurowanych, ale to jednak jest opko 16+. miejcie na to baczenie./_

Dom... tak cichy. Spokojny, powinien być największą ostoją. Takim miejscem, w którym można by schować się przed światem. Dom powinien być schronieniem dla każdego, kto tylko takowy posiada, a jeśli ktoś nie ma domu, zapewne ma miejsce, które mógłby tak nazwać.

Rod mieszkał sam i przez ten drobny fakt tym bardziej poczuł niepokój, kiedy wróciwszy do domu zastał włączone boczne światło w pokoju dziennym. Blask widział już od zewnątrz, rzucało się to w oczy teraz, późnym wieczorem. Początkowo jeszcze karmił się myślą, że zapomniał, to wszak się zdarza, kto nie zapomniał nigdy wyłączyć oświetlenia, to normalne... Próbował tak mierną metodą uspokoić swoje kołaczące ze strachu serce i nie wbiec nagle do domu. Bał się. Miał wiele kosztowności.

W środku zaś, jeszcze nim dotarł do rzeczonego pomieszczenia, dopadł go smród papierosów, a zaraz po nim złość, iż jego nieproszony gość zatruwa u powietrze w jego własnej rezydencji. Kolejno ulgę, bo jakikolwiek złodziej, czy morderca nie pozwoliłby sobie na tak durne wykrycie. Jednak myśl, że do domu włamał mu się nie-złodziej wcale nie poprawiała mu nastroju, wszak wciąż to było nieproszone wtargnięcie.

Znał ten pokój, często tu przebywał. Ciemnobrązowe drewno na podłodze, ściany koloru kawy z mlekiem, kilka obrazów na nich. Meble z rodzaju antyków z zeszłego stulecia, barwy kasztanowej z czarnymi klamkami. Główne światło było wyłączone, jedynie dwa kinkiety nad kącikiem rozmów pracowały. Stolik do kawy, kanapa, dwa fotele.

I wreszcie wzrok padł mu na osobnika, ale nie był to albinos, jak zdążył założyć. Osoba, którą miał przed sobą, była do niego łudząco podobna, Rod przyznawał to za każdym razem niemal z odrazą. Mężczyzna, tak jak on, koło trzydziestki. Ciemnobrązowe włosy nie były w żaden sposób ułożone, jeden kosmyk lekko odstawał, a wyjątkowo żółtawe, nie fioletowe oczy, nie były poprzedzone okularami. Mężczyzna ten zaciągnął się powoli tytoniem, nawet nie racząc zmienić swojej wręcz wyzywającej pozy. Niemalże leżał na jego drogiej, skórzanej kanapie, masywne glany trzymał jednak na podłodze. Czarne bojówki wciąż dobrze leżały na jego biodrach, a swoją klatkę piersiową chował w nieco za dużej bluzie z kapturem.

Rod odwrócił spojrzenie od tegoż ostentacyjnie manifestującego siebie osobnika i niemal od razu podszedł, by otworzyć okno.

\- Czy ty się nigdy nie nauczysz nie palić w pomieszczeniu? – warknął na powitanie, dobry humor stracił od razu na widok Richarda.

Usłyszał za sobą tylko parsknięcie śmiechem, jak i o wiele bardziej głuche uderzenie bibułki o popielniczkę, natomiast żadne słowa do niego nie wróciły. Poprawił jeszcze szkarłatną zasłonę, nim znów zwrócił się do leżącego, nie zatrzymał się jednak tutaj. Swoje kroki skierował do barku, stojącego w rogu pomieszczenia. Nie był w stanie patrzeć na ten przypadek.

\- Po co mi się w ogóle włamałeś do domu, powinienem wezwać policję? – prychnął Roderich, acz jednak nalał do dwóch szklanic soku jabłkowego i przeniósł je na niski stolik. Wiedział, że ten mężczyzna nie pije alkoholu, co było tak cholernie niepasujące do jego charakteru. Rod pił go sporo. Kolejna różnica między nimi.

\- Nie próbuj wzywać glin. – Richard miał niższy głos od Roda, mówił też wolniej jakby z pogardą. Powolnym ruchem sięgnął do kieszeni – Mam klucze do tej chaty. Zapomniałeś?

Spontanicznym szarpnięciem zakręcił szeroką obręcz z wpiętymi kluczami na swoim palcu, acz kiedy Rod spróbował je chwycić, ten szybko cofnął rękę.

\- Oddawaj. – Rod nakazał tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu i, przysiadłszy na kanapie, złapał Richarda za ramię.

Ile razy popełniał już ten sam błąd, nie mógł zliczyć. Znowu. Rich nagle złapał go drugą ręką i pociągnął na kanapę z siłą, której Rod znowu nie był w stanie się przeciwstawić. Szamotał się, szukając jakiegokolwiek przesmyku, jednak napastnik go przytrzymywał skutecznie. Obraz delikatnie mu się zacierał, skupił się na zdolnościach kinestetycznych, lecz wszędzie niemal czuł się zablokowany, wszędzie gdzieś była bariera. I nagle ból, a krótki krzyk Rodericha przeciął ciszę, jaka panowała w całym domu. Każdy z nich chyba zapomniał już, jaki swąd wydziela palona skóra. Rod ze łzami w oczach podniósł swoją lewą dłoń, by wziąć w usta poparzony palec, Rich zaś dość spokojnie wrzucił niedopałek do popielniczki.

\- Tak lepiej. – uśmiechnął się nawet i jakże czule pogładził drugiego z leżących po głowie.

Mimo strasznego bólu, Rod nie załkał ani nie zakwilił ani razu po tym krótkim okrzyku, nie dał mu tej satysfakcji. Obserwował, jak Richard siada na kanapie i ujmuje sok, obserwował każdy jego ruch, niezbyt szybki, wcale spontaniczny, a wręcz dziwnie spokojny.

Dla Roda ten mężczyzna, to diabeł, który sprawował nad nim pieczę. Zawsze wtedy, kiedy wszyscy zawiedli, on się pojawiał. Tam, gdzie Rod nie był w stanie sobie poradzić, on go zastępował. Był wypełnieniem tych luk, których nikt nie mógł wypełnić, jak ta cholerna ostatnia deska ratunku. Rod mógł mówić, że go nienawidzi, ale wiedział, że bez niego dawno by nie żył. Pojawiał się w najbardziej beznadziejnych sytuacjach, by najpierw uderzyć w twarz, ale potem jednak pomóc.

Jedynie w czasie drugiej wojny przepadł bez wieści.

\- Czego ty chcesz?

Rod chciał wiedzieć, chciał znać wreszcie odpowiedź na to pytanie które w swoim życiu zadał zbyt wiele razy. Nie rozumiał pobudek, które stały za tak niesamowitą agresją, nie rozumiał, dlaczego ten mężczyzna był tak nieprzyjazny, nieliczący się z niczym. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego Richard nie mógł pomagać tak zwyczajnie, a musiał to czynić w sposób najbardziej okrutny z wybranych.

\- Ja? – brew mężczyzny w bluzie się uniosła, kiedy ten obserwował leżącego – Przecież mnie zaprosiłeś.

Roderich syknął wściekle i usiadł na kanapie, która także była jego własnością, próbując się nie zirytować na sam fakt, na ile pozwala sobie gość w jego rezydencji. Tak, to prawda. Złożył mu propozycję spotkania, kiedy wpadli na siebie przypadkowo we Wiedniu, nie był to wtedy też impuls, Rod myślał o tym co jakiś czas.

\- Chciałem się spotkać, jak człowiek, Richardzie. – odparł tonem dość pretensjonalnym – Porozmawiać przy kawie lub soku, dowiedzieć się, co się u ciebie dzieje. Zaprzyjaźnić się w jakiś sposób, wejść na drogę pokoju. Nie ułatwiasz tego, wchodząc bez pytania do mojego domu i jeszcze dyktując mi warunki, rozumiesz?

Skrucha była ostatnią rzeczą, jaką można by próbować wyczytać z aparycji Richarda, patrzył na gospodarza z lekką mieszanką rozbawienia, pogardy i znużenia. Jednak przede wszystkim była to pogarda do jego słów, reakcja kompletnie pozbawiona poszanowania chociażby dla próby zakolegowania się. Pianista zacisnął usta, widząc tak błyszczące jaśniejsze od swoich oczy, jednak zmusił się, by mu tego nie wytknąć tu i teraz, jako że to z pewnością też nie byłoby pomocne.

\- A po chuj zachciałeś zostać moim kolegą? – zapytał Rich. Rod dawno nie słyszał tego pytania, Richard nieczęsto podejmował rozmowę powiązaną z ich relacją – Mało ci przyjaciół nacji?

Rod przełknął ślinę, czując, że rozmowa może w każdej chwili zakończyć się ciosem lub czymkolwiek gorszym. Nie chodziło tu o nieprzewidywalność, przeciwnie, obecny tu mężczyzna zazwyczaj prędzej, czy później doprowadzał do takich sytuacji. To była wręcz tendencja.

\- Posłuchaj... - zaczął spokojnie – Reprezentujemy jeden kraj. Nie uważasz, że powinniśmy... współpracować? Razem dbać o dobro obywateli, dawać pomysły rządzącym?

Richard prychnął i wyjął kolejnego papierosa, by go zapalić przed odpowiedzią. Gospodarz mimowolnie wywrócił oczyma, mając dosyć tej konwersacji, chociaż trwała ona ledwo chwilę, nie minęło nawet dziesięć minut. Spojrzał na stół, po czym wziął z niego swoją szklankę i sam się napił soku, by chociaż odrobinę ulżyć zdenerwowaniu, jakie w nim cały czas siedziało. Prawdą jednak było, że zależało mu na tej relacji. Chciał pokoju, chciał może nawet jakiejś rodzaju przyjaźni. To też była personifikacja Austrii, czuł się z nim w jakiś sposób powiązany.

\- Teraz ci się chce współpracy. – mruknął Richard i zaciągnął się dymem – Przecież ty nie masz pojęcia o problemach swoich, jak to sam nazwałeś, obywateli.

Rod zmarszczył brewki, nie rozumiejąc, jak mógłby nie rozumieć problemów osób, których był przedstawicielem, Rich zaraz jednak pociągnął dalej:

\- Siedzisz w kurewsko drogiej chacie, - głos tego drugiego Austriaka był bardzo spokojny, co kontrastowało z jego słowami - masz pierdolonego lokaja i dokładnie taką pracę, jaką chciałeś mieć. Marzenia wielu. Byłeś ostatnio chociażby w kamienicy, pamiętasz, jak wygląda małe mieszkanie? Zwykłego, szarego, pierdolonego człowieka?

Odpowiedź cisnęła mu się sama na usta, że oczywiście, że pamiętał, że nie był tak zamknięty w swoich własnych czterech ścianach, jednak nim zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Richard pchnął go znowu do pozycji leżącej. A kiedy głową Rod padł na poduszkę, dotarło do niego, że jakiekolwiek protesty i zapewnienia o swojej znajomości klas niższych nie byłyby do końca prawdziwe.

Ten drugi uśmiechnął się, zaraz zaciągnął się ponownie i wypuścił dym na bok, nim znów spojrzał na Rodericha. Dłoń z papierosem ulokował na ramieniu leżącego i sam ułożył się obok, jednocześnie połowicznie go obejmując. Rod się nie odsunął, chociaż zacisnął usta, wpatrzył się w sufit, a w jego żołądku wszystko nagle zdawało się zwinąć w jeden supeł. Bo to, na wszystkich świętych, nie działo się po raz pierwszy.

\- Właśnie dlatego chciałbym też znać twoje opinie... - spróbował jakoś przywrócić ostatni temat – Żyjesz w niższych-

Urwał nagle, czując, jak Rich wypuścił strumień dymu wprost na jego odsłoniętą szyję. Pierwotnie jego ciało zadrżało, lecz zaraz Rod zakasłał, kiedy tylko jego gardło zostało podrażnione tą jakże śmierdzącą substancją. Richard zdawał się tym nie przejmować, powiódł nosem po skórze Roda, wywołując w tymże mimowolny dreszcz. Nie był zniecierpliwiony, poruszał się powoli, badał bladą skórę arystokraty i to, jak łatwo można go było prowokować.

\- Przestań. – fuknął w końcu napastowany Austriak, starając się odsunąć od oponenta.

Do tej pory leżał niemalże sztywno, podjął wreszcie próbę ucieczki i wydostania się z tej sytuacji, jednak Richard zaraz go złapał i przysunął do siebie. Sylwetkę mężczyzny przysłaniała bluza, jednak nic nie wskazywało na to, by ten miał muskulaturę. Roderich nigdy nie mógł zrozumieć, skąd w nim tyle siły.

Rich spojrzał na tegoż arystokratę, kiedy już ulokował go sobie na poprzednim miejscu, będąc wciąż tak samo spokojnym. Zaciągnął się papierosem, dym wypuścił w eter gdzieś za oparciem kanapy i dalej przyglądał się gospodarzowi, który tak łatwo dawał się tu trzymać. Rod patrzył na niego z lękiem i frustracją zarazem, obserwował każdy jego ruch, nie spuszczał go ani na chwilę z oczu. A jemu zdawało się to podobać, ten drugi Austriak strzepnął popiół do popielniczki, po czym bez żadnego słowa pochylił się i złożył na różowych ustach pocałunek. Rod w pierwszej chwili przyjął go, jednak świadomość zbyt brutalnie się w nim odezwała. Odwrócił głowę, zmusił się do oderwania się od niego.

\- Nie powinniśmy. – rzekł, patrząc w stół, byle nie w niego. Drgnął jednak wyraźnie, czując, że Richard zaczął wodzić wargami po jego szyi, wywołując w nim pożądanie – Błagam! To nie jest moralne.

Krew mu zawrzała, serce kołatało jak opętane, podsycane zarówno podświadomym pragnieniem bliskości i jakże świadomym protestem rozumu i duszy. Chciał to przerwać, chciał, żeby ta relacja wyglądała jakkolwiek inaczej, żeby mogli spokojnie siedzieć i rozmawiać. Żeby nie byli sobie wrogami. A już na pewno nie chciał czuć, że go pragnie.

\- Co nie jest moralne? – szepnął Richard wprost do jego ucha i na tymże zaczął mu składać drobne pocałunki, jak i chwytać tak niewinny płatek we własne wargi.

Rod jęknął mimowolnie i zaraz zakrył twarz dłońmi, próbując się opanować. Spokój jego napastnika nie pomagał mu wcale, przezeń strach przestawał dominować w jego skołowaniu, nawet jeśli wciąż czuł się przytrzymywany przez tego mężczyznę. Czuł przede wszystkim odrazę do siebie, że chciał współgrać w tej grze, czuł nienawiść do Richarda za to, że z nim tak pogrywał i że nie zaprzestał po jednym razie. I nader wszystko czuł się źle z tym, że mieli dbać o jeden kraj.

\- Jesteśmy... tym samym, reprezentujemy to samo. Richard. Odsuń się, to jest kazirodztwo. Tak nie wolno!

Mówił szybko, między płytkimi oddechami, mimowolnie zaciskając palce na własnych udach. Czując, że mężczyzna go zostawił, pozwolił sobie podnieść oczy i spojrzeć na niego, akurat się nad nim pochylał z szyderczym uśmiechem. Diabeł bardzo czułym gestem pogładził go po włosach i policzku, a w sercu Roda zatliła się nadzieja, że może jednak się zaraz znudzi i sobie pójdzie.

\- Kazirodztwo mówisz... - mruknął, zaciągnął się papierosem, po czym wydmuchał dym wprost na twarz Rodericha. Ten na te kilka sekund wstrzymał oddech i zacisnął oczy, byle tylko nie mieć z tym świństwem styczności. Choć i tak musiał odkaszlnąć.

\- Przecież nie jesteśmy żadnymi pierdolonymi braćmi, Rod. Sam powiedziałeś... jesteśmy jednym. Chrzanioną jednością.

Jego uśmiech się poszerzył, kiedy ugasił resztkę papierosa w popielniczce i pochylił się ponownie nad swoją ofiarą, akurat kiedy ta otworzyła oczy. Dla Richarda ten widok był cudowny.

\- Potraktuj to więc jako... masturbację?

Tuż po zakończeniu swojej sugestii pocałował go ponownie, nie dając mu już skontrować swojego argumentu, jednak tym razem przy okazji wepchnął mu język do ust. W głowie Rodericha nagle umknęły wszystkie myśli i choć próbował zaprotestować na nowo, podświadomość wzięła nam nim górę, pocałunek oddał gorąco. Podniósł się nawet, chcąc się przybliżyć, lecz Richard popchnął go ponownie na kanapę, co wypchnęło mu powietrze z płuc.

Richard chciał go przygwoździć całkiem, jednak Rod zerwał pocałunek i przekręcił się ostatkiem siły woli na brzuch. Jego napastnik parsknął śmiechem, widząc już tylko jego plecy.

\- Co. – odezwał się kpiąco – Myślisz, że w ten, kurwa, sposób zapomnę, jak szybko ci stanął?

Upokarzająca odzywka. Leżący warknął pod nosem i podparł głowę na ręku, czując, że już nie ma sił kompletnie przeciwstawiać się temu przypadkowi. Odraza, jaką miał do samego siebie, wypadała mu po raz kolejny solidny ślad w psychice, nie mniejszy niż to, że w tym momencie chciał być dotykany, zaczynał chcieć tego bardziej, niż pozostawienia samemu sobie.

\- Nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć. – sapnął ostatecznie, a dłonią zasłonił oczy, chcąc się schować tak przed nim, co przed sobą samym. Próbował po raz ostatni jakoś wydostać się z tej sytuacji.

\- Hm... a czemu?

Dotyk dłoni powiódł po jego obu bokach, a oddech napastnika podrażnił mu skórę na karku. Rod uderzył rękoma w poduszkę, uwalniając złość.

\- Bo wyglądasz jak ja! To jest... to za silne, do cholery, Rich. Nie umiem znieść myśli, że uprawiam sam ze sobą seks!

Schował twarz ponownie w swoje dłonie, sycząc wściekle i drżąc z furii, jak i podniecenia. Richard wyszczerzył się triumfalnie, przesuwając dłonie wyżej, na tors arystokraty i zaczynając rozpinać mu koszulę, na co Rod przyzwolił, podnosząc się jeszcze wyżej i przylegając do jego torsu. Mimo tak jasnej prośby, Rich odwrócił głowę, nawet nie dotykając ustami jego skóry, co tylko dodatkowo rozdrażniło jego partnera. Rod otarł się o drugiego mężczyznę, tracąc powoli kontakt z własnym rozumem i biernie poddając się żywemu pragnieniu, jednak Rich chyba to ignorował. Złapał za koszulę arystokraty, drugą dłoń zaś wsunął pod materiał.

\- Niech ci będzie. – warknął, po czym energicznie pchnął go na poduszkę, zdzierając z niego tym samym część ubrania.

Nim Rod podniósł się powoli, jego napastnik zabrał mu okulary i przewiązał mu zwiniętą koszulę na oczach. Przyjął to z ulgą, podnosząc głowę i próbując jakoś wyczuć, co się dzieje wokół. Richard zszedł z kanapy, tyle wiedział. Podrażniło go to tylko, strach powoli umknął, zostawiając rządzę samą sobie.

\- Dokąd idziesz... - jęknął Rod i podniósł się na klęczki, jednak wzroku nie odsłaniał.

Zwrócił twarz przed siebie, czując, jak dłoń gładzi go po policzku. Odetchnął, szarpnął się do przodu, choć ostatecznie powstrzymał chęć podbiegnięcia do niego.

\- Będziesz już posłuszny?

Lubił ten ton u Richarda, choć ten używał go rzadko i zwykle w tak paskudnych sytuacjach. Rod czuł, że kręci mu się delikatnie w głowie z nadmiaru emocji i że zdrowy rozsądek nagle znikł. Bez pomyślunku skinął głową.

\- Zrobię co zechcesz. – jęknął, otumaniony.

Nie usłyszał na to odpowiedzi. Poczuł jednak, jak kciuk napiera na jego brodę, rozchylił usta zgodnie z rozkazem, oddychając płytko i nie myśląc całkowicie.

.

.

Cisza... Nic nie dochodziło zza okien, nigdzie nie grała muzyka, żadnego huku, nawet kroków. Rod leżał zwinięty z głową w dłoniach, z zamkniętymi oczyma, próbując się uspokoić po tym wszystkim, co przeszedł po raz kolejny. Dochodził go delikatny swąd dymu tytoniowego i choć nie widział ani nie słyszał mężczyzny, wiedział, że Diabeł leży tuż obok niego. Teraz, kiedy już nie odczuwał pragnienia, wracały do niego inne emocje, tym mocniej docierało do głosu obrzydzenie, jakim darzył Richarda, jak i do siebie samego. Nigdy nie powinien się zgodzić. Czuł się tak cholernie pusty, obdarty z godności, czuł jakby się sprzedał.

Ledwo słyszalny dźwięk uderzania o szkło popielniczki, a po jego całym ciele przeszedł dreszcz. Po materiale kanapy przetoczyła się wibracja, kiedy ten drugi się podniósł, po chwili też trącił Rodericha w ramię. Ten nie zareagował, nie odwrócił się do niego ani nie rzekł żadnego słowa, uparcie trwając z zamkniętymi oczyma. Rich warknął gniewnie, złapał arystokratę za ramię i przekręcił w swoim kierunku, po czym jeszcze dla pewności uderzył go w policzek otwartą dłonią. Gospodarzowi zaszumiało w uszach. Bolało. Powoli uchylił powieki, lecz widząc pochylającego się nad nim napastnika ponownie je zamknął. Diabeł chyba się zaśmiał, tak przynajmniej Rod odbierał ten dźwięk.

\- Tak mi się odwdzięczasz, mały?

Richard nie był od niego wyższy, ale jego ego przytłaczało Roda na tyle, że użyte określenie było całkiem trafne. Mimo wszystko, jego to zabolało. Nie chciał... nie chciał wchodzić z nim w ogóle w konwersację, a dodatkowe wyzwiska tylko co bardziej go raziły. Może i w neutralnej sytuacji na to słowo by nie zareagował, teraz... nawet to zdawało mu się odrzucające.

\- W końcu nie zrobiłem, kurwa, niczego, czego sam byś nie chciał.

Rod zacisnął oczy, wiedząc, że nie było to kłamstwo. W całej tej sytuacji to było właśnie najgorsze. Przyzwolenie. Nie miał pewności, czy gwałt bolałby bardziej, czy właśnie ta zgoda była w nim najbardziej destruktywna.

\- Idź już...

Richard roześmiał się głośno, nim ostatecznie wstał i zabrał zapalniczkę ze stołu. Rod ponownie uchylił powieki, by na niego spojrzeć i dostrzec, jak początkowo roześmiana twarz przechodzi znowu wyraz pogardy, kiedy ten spojrzał na niego. Richard miał zbyt podobna twarz do tej Roda, mógłby być delikatnym mężczyzną, ale on wybrał drogę pełną obrzydliwości. Przez ilość nikotyny jego cera nie była aż tak czysta, zdawała się wręcz żółtawa, a oczy też nie błyszczały przyjaźnie, niemal wrogo.

\- Znowu to samo, nie? – podjął i zaplótł jeszcze ręce na klatce piersiowej – Chcesz się spotkać, szukasz znajomości. Wpadam ci dać wszystko, czego ty tak naprawdę chcesz, a po tym mnie wypierdalasz za drzwi. Ile to już razy?

Rod powoli usiadł na kanapie i spuścił głowę, nie wiedząc, jak skontrować ten argument. Zawsze, jak go szukał, chciał się po prostu spotkać. I zawsze wychodziło coś, czego tak cholernie żałował, przez co miewał koszmary, czy przez co bał się podejść do kogokolwiek innego, zbliżyć się. Nienawidził go, ale tego też żałował. Nie chciał go nienawidzić, a nie umiał inaczej.

\- Nie wiem. – odparł na ostatnie pytanie i podniósł powoli na niego wzrok – Czy tak musi być?

Mężczyzna w bluzie uniósł brew, a na jego twarzy namalował się uśmiech wyższości. Jakieś wiążące poczucie, że nie powinien kontynuować tej rozmowy, że powinien się zamknąć przeszyło jego duszę na wskroś, jednak zaraz za nim pojawił się bunt. Potrzebował wyrzucić to wreszcie z siebie.

\- Czemu nie chcesz... wejść na drogę pokoju? Rozmawiać? Wspierać się, być dobrym? – z każdym wyrazem mówił coraz szybciej, po ostatni pytaniu wziął jednak oddech, by choć spróbować się uspokoić – Chciałbym mieć cię przy sobie, nie naprzeciw. Chciałbym...

Zacisnął oczy, czując, że rośnie w jego gardle frustracja, że znów cały się trzęsie. Nie wiedział, czy to, co powie, będzie mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie, ale takie słowa w jego mniemaniu powinny paść, może by przerwać wreszcie ten koszmar, w jaki sam się wpędził.

\- Chciałbym móc cię kochać w pełni, Richardzie. Jesteś moim odwróceniem, to prawda, ale... wciąż w pewnym sensie jesteś mną. Niczym druga połówka tego samego jabłka.

Mężczyzna, który nad nim górował westchnął ciężko i pokręcił głową, lecz po tym pochylił się i złożył na jego ustach słodki pocałunek. Rod mimowolnie oddał czułość, choć niepewność wobec tego zachowania była zbyt wielka, by przybliżyć się jeszcze bardziej, by go objąć, przytulić się, czy też w jakikolwiek inny sposób pokazać mu, że był dla niego ważny. Strach przeplatany z rozkoszą. Odrzucenie, które choć bolało okrutnie, było dla niego jedyną możliwością dla zachowania własnego ja.

Richard zerwał nagle ich kontakt i skierował się od razu do wyjścia, pozostawiając gospodarza ze zwieszoną głową. Sam gość zatrzymał się jeszcze przy framudze, odwracając ku niemu na chwilę.

\- Ja tu wrócę. – przekazał mu poważniejszym tonem – I nie myśl, że będę jakiś łaskawszy wtedy.

Rod pozostał sam w środku cichej rezydencji. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego nie potrafił się od niego uwolnić. Dlaczego ten koszmar wciąż trwał.


	5. 05 - Bawaria

\- Na Boga...! To jakiś żart?

Rod naciągnął ciaśniej kapelusz na oczy, chociaż ten był już całkiem przemoczony, tak jak jego ubranie, tak jak też i wszystko dookoła. Szum deszczu zagłuszał niemal każdy dźwięk, odbijał się echem po kolejnych skałach i wracał do uszu każdej obecnej istoty w tym miejscu, przez co towarzyszący mu mężczyzna najprawdopodobniej pozostał nieświadom tegoż kolejnego jęku rozpaczy.

\- Czekaj! - Austriak krzyknął za starszym bratem, a kiedy ten pobiegł dalej i wniknął w otaczającą ich ścianę wody, Rod pomknął za nim i przy pierwszej możliwości złapał go za ramię, uważając, by nie ześlizgnąć się ze skarpy. Sebastian był od niego odrobinę wyższy i nieco silniejszy, złapał go drugą ręką, otaczając ramieniem, aby nie zgubić się przy tak ograniczonej widoczności. Kiwnął głową w konkretnym kierunku, skupiał się na myśleniu taktycznym, nie na otaczającej ich apokalipsie.

\- Tam. - rzekł, głos miał średnio niski, podobny do głosu Roda - Za turnią stoi stara chata, zabita deskami od lat. Nie mamy chwilowo wyjścia.

Dwa razy Roderichowi nie trzeba było tego powtarzać, skinął głową i pozwolił się prowadzić przez szarówkę. Każdy z nich był wystarczająco obyty w górach, by wiedzieć, jak stawiać kroki i jakich miejsc unikać, aby poruszać się szybko, jednak blondyn był odrobinę sprawniejszy i Austriak ciągle zostawał nieco z tyłu.

Minęli kilka wystających skał, wysokich na tyle, by można było spokojnie się ich chwycić i wykorzystać jako punkt równowagi. Mimo, że nie było to bezpieczne, to jednak czasem to jeden, to drugi skakali po mokrych i śliskich kamieniach, jeśli ziemia zdawała się zbyt błotnista. Raz nawet Rod poślizgnął się w ziemistej breji, ale złapał od razu równowagę i pomknął dalej, niezrażony tą sytuacją. Chciał, tak jak i brat, wydostać się z tej sytuacji czym prędzej.

Budynek był niewysoki, o ścianach z nagiej cegły i drewnianym, spadzistym dachu. Drzwi, przed którymi faktycznie wbito dwie szerokie deski na krzyż, skrywały się pod zdawkowym daszkiem, tak, że tylko przylgnąwszy do framugi można było się odciąć od ściany wody. I tak, chata była wyraźnie stara, ściany były popękane, większość cegieł była nadkruszona, wokół kłębił się gruz. Podczas gdy Sebastian na sekundę przylgnął do cegieł, by odetchnąć, Rod podszedł po kamiennej ścieżce, rozglądając się po budynku mimo spływających po jego twarzy strumieni wody. A z lekkim przerażeniem musiał przyznać, że faktycznie każde jedno okno było pokryte deskami, drzwi wyglądały na zamknięte od lat i tylko dach wciąż trzymał się dziwnie mocno. Budynek, choć istotnie tu stał i mógłby dać im schronienie, zdawał się nie mieć żadnego otwartego wejścia.

Zduszony głos brata dotarł do niego niewyraźnie, przecinając wszechobecny szum lejącej się wody. Sebastian poruszał ustami, zerkając w stronę Roda spod półprzymkniętych oczu, jednak sens słów ginął w tej niedużej odległości między nimi. Austriak ruszył się i podszedł do brata, jednak poczucie beznadziei nakazało mu poszukać w nim wsparcia. Dlatego też podszedł tym bliżej i objął ciasno Sebastiana, przylegając do jego wciąż pracującej klatki piersiowej. Bawarczyk z wolna objął go rękoma i jakby na chwilę spoczął na nim, rozluźniając się odrobinę. Blondyn miał dużą dłoń, jedną przytrzymywał głowę Roda tak, jakby nie chciał, by ten odszedł, drugą zaś ulokował na jego plecach, jakby chciał go bronić. Powoli, z sekundy na sekundę jego oddech był coraz spokojniejszy, chociaż oczywiście, nie można było go całkiem odzyskać w takich warunkach. Woda wyciągnęła z nich bardzo dużo siły, obaj byli zziębnięci i choć szukali w sobie wsparcia, dotyk przemoczonych ubrań nie był komfortowy.

Wreszcie po kilkunastu oddechach Sebastian poluzował uścisk i rozejrzał się uważnie. Rod wziął kolejny głębszy wdech, nie będąc w stanie wyczuć teraz za wiele. Jego skóra od dłuższego czasu była napięta bardzo mocno, tak aby nie wypuszczać zbyt dużo ciepła, przez co też czucie zostało ograniczone. Ale przez co też ból mógłby odczuwać dwukrotnie mocniej.

\- Zaraz znajdę wejście. - rzekł Bastek i chciał już zrobić krok do przodu, jednak Rod przytrzymał go gestem.

\- Odpoczywaj. Proszę, wszak ja też mogę poszukać jakiegoś przesmyku.

Zanim blondyn zdążył zaprotestować, Rod się odsunął i poszedł wzdłuż ściany domostwa. Nigdy nie był dobry we włamaniach, czy wychodzeniu z sytuacji kryzysowych (de facto nie miał takich zbyt wiele), jednak tu chodziło o coś w rodzaju dumy. Rod był w tym rodzeństwie młodszy i mimo upływu lat czuł, że brat wciąż próbował się nim opiekować, sprawować pieczę, traktował go momentami jakby ten nadal był dzieckiem. Oczywiście, Sebastian był silniejszy i bardziej przystosowany do pracy fizycznej, zaś Austriak lepiej sprawdzał się za biurkiem albo przy fortepianie, ale to nie oznaczało, że przez całe długie życie Rod powinien znajdować się pod skrzydłami braciszka.

Za rogiem chata wcale nie wyglądała lepiej, jednak dało się zauważyć, że ściany tutaj były bardziej popękane. Budynek definitywnie groził zawaleniem, a jednak miał być dla nich ratunkiem, co na swój sposób można by odbierać jako ironię losu. Można by, gdyby nie było się zziębniętym, przemoczonym Austriakiem na środku hali górskiej bez innej opcji schronienia. Przy jednym z okien ten tragiczny stan konstrukcji dawał pewną nadzieję, bowiem przez lekkie osunięcie ściany deska z okiennicy nieco odstawała, a gwóźdź zdążył wypaść i skryć się w trawie.

Wiele do myślenia nie było, nie w tej sytuacji. Spływająca woda, utrudniająca widzenie, okoliczne grzmoty, napięcie ciała i naprawdę paskudne samopoczucie wyłączyły u Austriaka głębszą dywagację nad sytuacją, pozwalając, by desperacja sama mogła go prowadzić. Rod podszedł do desek i złapał za nie, ciągnąc, raz, drugi. Górna deska co prawda lekko pękła, jednak zamiast ustąpić tylko się odginała. Austriak niewiele mógł zdziałać, nawet jeśli bardzo próbował. Sapnął wściekle, czując pieczenie na palcach, pociągnął jednak po raz ostatni. Nic. Zdzierał tylko naskórek. Zrezygnowany zerknął w kierunku skąd przyszedł; Sebastian mimo prośby podążył za nim i choć paskudne poczucie, że Rod znów sobie nie mógł poradzić, dawało się we znaki, był wdzięczny bratu za jego obecność. Po chwili już obaj mocowali się z deskami i mimo wyczerpania, szarpnięcie po szarpnięciu, otwierali kolejne fragmenty okna. Wejście, choć mocno niezachęcające, stało się dostępne.

Roderich wszedł jako pierwszy, zataczając się lekko wzniósł ręce do góry, w stronę zakurzonego stropu i jął dziękować w eter za możliwość schronienia. Bawarczyk wtoczył się za nim, jednak w przeciwieństwie do brata on od razu uwalił się na podłodze, także pełnej pyłu, brudu i tynku, co jednak blondynowi nie wadziło. Rod się nie odważył kłaść; mimo zmęczenia i drżących kończyn, otoczenie wyjątkowo go nie zachęcało.

Zdjąwszy okulary zaczął się rozglądać, nie było to szczególnie trudne biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że tak naprawdę nie miał wady wzroku. Znajdowali się w pomieszczeniu, które kiedyś musiało być izbą główną. Przy jednej ścianie łatwo było wyróżnić szyb kominowy oraz ulokowane w nim palenisko, poza tym pod fragmentami farby i otynkowania wyróżniała się bardzo stara, zniszczona kanapa, chyba niegdyś koloru zielonego. Mebel pod ścianą ciężko określić, bowiem z szafy bądź regału pozostało tylko pudło bez drzwiczek, a w stercie na środku, z której wystawał bodaj stół, ciężko było cokolwiek znaleźć. Po dłuższej chwili Rod zlokalizował rzucony w kąt drewniany stołek, który po podniesieniu nawet się nie rozleciał. Naturalnie, wyjął chusteczkę, by go wytrzeć z kurzu (chusteczka też była przemoczona, choć w tej sytuacji to był jeden, jedyny plus tej ulewy), a dopiero postawiwszy go mógł na nim usiąść. Czy raczej, opaść na niego, ponieważ i byłego arystokratę siły znacznie opuszczały, natomiast ból napiętych mięśni odezwał się dopiero, kiedy Austriak faktycznie odetchnął głęboko. Bawarczyk leżał cały czas, spod lekko przymkniętych powiek obserwując poczynania brata i oddychając raz po raz jeszcze głębiej, chociaż już nie sapiąc przeraźliwie.

\- Uratowani? - Sebastian mruknął i nawet uśmiechnął się do Roda.

Ten jednak wypuścił powoli powietrze, jakby w powątpiewaniu.

\- Możliwe. Deszcz jeszcze nie przechodzi.

Austriak wiedział, że nie brzmiał przekonująco, chociaż Bawarczyk próbował go podnieść na duchu. Obaj wiedzieli, że z pogodą tego kalibru nie było żartów, podobnie jak z upływającym czasem.

\- Jeśli ten deszcz szybko nie przejdzie, będziemy musieli tutaj spędzić noc...- Sebastian wypowiedział tę myśl już bardziej do siebie, patrząc po prostu w ścianę. Nie podobała mu się ta wizja, ale była bezpieczniejsza od przedzierania się przez strugi wody.

Stwierdzenie to zawisło na kilka sekund między nimi.

\- Jesteś pewny? - Rod zagadnął, rozcierając sobie ramiona, zaraz też ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Blondyn miał lekko zmarszczone brwi, jakby nie wiedział, co Rod chciał przez to powiedzieć.

\- Mamy do domu niecałą godzinę. Jeśli tylko pogoda choć trochę się uspokoi, będziemy mogli ruszać. - Sebastian jednak pokręcił głową, a kolejno powoli się podniósł i usiadł, biorąc jeszcze jeden, głęboki wdech. Deszcz nie ustawał.

\- Spływająca woda będzie sprawiać, że ziemia może nam spływać spod butów. Poza tym jest późno, za niedługo się ściemni.

Rod potrząsnął głową, wizja spędzania nocy w tej ruinie, z pewnością zdominowanej przez robactwo i być może gryzonie, nie podobała mu się w ani jednym procencie. Nawet zastanawiał się, czy by nie wolał przesiedzieć całej zimnej nocy w deszczu, choć ostatecznie może nie było to najlepszym pomysłem. Tutaj przynajmniej panował względny spokój.

\- Przypominają mi się dawne czasy - rzekł nagle starszy z braci, tęsknie, przeniósłszy spojrzenie na to jedyne okno, które wyłamali. Nagle sylwetka mężczyzny zdała się jakby mniejsza, ta specyficzna aura silnego psychicznie człowieka rozmyła się na rzecz kogoś innego, na rzecz kogoś, kto siedzi przy ogniu i wspomina, jak Rod po prostu mógł ocenić. Sebastian nie był marzycielem, nie pasował na taki typ, ale też nie był na tyle stary, by dawać złudzenie zmęczonego rodzica, który tęskni za dawnymi czasami. Nawet jeśli obaj mieli po ponad tysiącu lat i sporo chwil, które były dla nich istotne, a które już nie wrócą.

Bastek po prostu nie pasował mu na kogoś, kto by tęsknił za czymś więcej, niż za większą ilością piwa.

Jednak też Rod doskonale wiedział o czym Sebastian mówił, o jakich „dawnych czasach", wszak było to coś naprawdę trudnego do zapomnienia. Przygryzł na chwilę wargę i zwiesił nieco głowę, nie do końca wiedząc, od której strony poruszyć ten temat, skoro tamtemu już się na niego zebrało. Nie poruszali go często, bowiem sam temat był śliski obecnie nawet bardziej od skóry każdego z przemoczonych braci.

\- Teraz już nie możesz próbować uczyć mnie życia - skontrował wreszcie i zerknął na blondyna, siląc się na przyjazny, żartobliwy ton. W obecnej sytuacji niezbyt mu to wychodziło.

\- Wiesz, że nie o tym mówię. - Bastek rzucił jakby od niechcenia.

Blondyn energicznym gestem zdjął kurtkę, którą to zrolował i podłożył sobie pod głowę, kładąc się znowu. Roderich zerwał kontakt wzrokowy, wstał całkiem ze stołka i podszedł do okna. Nie był w stanie spojrzeć na Sebastiana, kiedy ten nawiązywał do ich bujnej, wspólnej przeszłości. Poza tym Sebastian pozostawił to tak straszliwie niedopowiedziane, jakby chciał zaraz kontynuować, stąd Rod nie chciał się wtrącać mu wypowiedź. Ale zamiast słów brata słyszał tylko ulewę za oknem, krople uderzające o trawę, o nagie kamienie i sięgającą aż po następne kilka szczytów, jakie miał w zasięgu wzroku. Horyzont był wolny od deszczu i nawet chmur, widać było granicę burzy. Niestety, w wysokich górach to było normalne.

Temat wisiał w powietrzu nie poprawiając nastroju. Rod chciał, aby Bastek go rozwinął, jednak on jak na złość milczał, leżał z zamkniętymi oczyma. Kiedy Austriak spojrzał na brata, odniósł wrażenie, że jego poruszona kwestia przestała już nękać, teraz jednak Roderichowi ona nie dawała spokoju. Walczył ze sobą, nie chciał o tym mówić, nie chciał w takiej sytuacji tego rozgrzebywać. Mieli dość stresu. Byli w obcym miejscu, doszczętnie zrujnowanym, brudnym, wokół szalał deszcz, nadchodziła noc, oni byli przemoczeni i zziębnięci, do tego bez jedzenia i z niewielkimi butelkami wody w rezerwie. Ale temat naciskał niczym cierń w duszy Austriaka.

Aż ten wreszcie pękł, odwracając się do brata.

\- Właśnie nie wiem, Basti. - rzekł, na szczęście nieprzesadnie cierpkim tonem. - Nie wiem, czy mówisz o tym, kiedy razem budowaliśmy dom? Czy o tym, kiedy razem jeździliśmy na polowania, kiedy zakładaliśmy pierwszą hodowlę albo kiedy, mimo wszystko, pomagałeś mi stworzyć własne państwo? Kiedy broniłeś mnie przed zagrożeniem, a ja starałem się dorównać ci w walce? Czy kiedy po tych wszystkich ciężkich dniach, jako nastoletni chłopcy uprawialiśmy wielokrotnie gorący seks?

Ostatnie pytanie wciąż najtrudniej przechodziło mu przez gardło, a on sam potrząsnął głową zaraz po wypowiedzeniu jej. Jego brat się uśmiechał pod nosem, tak jakby te wszystkie wątki przyprawiały go o uczucie błogości, podczas gdy Rod czuł wstyd przed tą prawdą.

\- Nie żałuję żadnego z tych dni - zapewnił po chwili Austriak, zmuszając się, by spojrzeć na Bawarczyka. - Ale czasy się zmieniły, moralność też się zmieniła. Czasami nawet najlepsze karty historii powinniśmy pozostawić w archiwach.

\- Wyrosłeś na wspaniałego faceta... - odparł Sebastian, raczej niewiele myśląc, a po prostu przyglądając się Austriakowi.

Ten z resztą też nie pozostał mu dłużny, jednak Rod podniósł brew w geście powątpiewania co do rzetelności Bastkowej odpowiedzi. Nie tego oczekiwał, stąd prychnął tylko.

\- A ty na kompletnego prostaka. - burknął ostatecznie i skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej, patrząc znów w deszcz. Ze strony brata dobiegł go tylko zdawkowy śmiech, który jednak i jemu na chwilę przyprawił uśmieszek. Bo mimo upływu tylu setek lat Rod wciąż kochał Sebastiana, tak jak powinien kochać rodzinę. Którą nawet nie wiadomo, czy na pewno byli.

\- Dlaczego właściwie mówisz o moralności? - zapytał Bastek po chwili milczenia. - Przecież z tobą było tak samo, jak ze mną. Pojawiłeś się. Pewnego dnia po prostu przyszedłeś do nas, do domu Germanii, a on wziął cię pod swój dach, mówiąc, że jesteś jego kolejnym synem.

Rod wziął głęboki oddech, nie chciał wspominać „ojca", do którego nie umiał mieć szacunku. Germania był straszny w jego mniemaniu. Choć może po prostu był surowy, a Rod naprawdę nie nadawał się na wojownika już od małego dziecka. Po prostu kiedy był mniejszy, wierzył inaczej, później pojął swój błąd.

\- Podajemy się za braci, niezależnie od tego, czy łączy nas krew - Austriak odparł dość szybko, wracając spojrzeniem do Bastka. - Niegdyś na to nie patrzono z wyrzutem, ba... Habsburgowie sami żenili się w rodzeństwie. Może i przez to sam nie miałem zahamowań, by wraz z tobą ukrywać się po mało uczęszczanych komnatach lub w twoim domu.

Samo wspomnienie tego, jak ulatniali się pod pretekstem ćwiczeń szermierki bądź złego samopoczucia, budziło w nim mieszane uczucia. Bowiem, tak, podobało mu się wtedy i chciał tej relacji, jednak po latach dostrzegł, jak niepoprawna była ta cielesność. Udało mu się utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy; brat go słuchał z uwagą, nie uśmiechał się i nie pobłażał mu teraz, co tylko bardziej Austriaka cieszyło.

\- Teraz to już uchodzi za niemoralne, a skoro jesteśmy braćmi, bądźmy nimi do końca. Wspierajmy się, jak na braci przystało.

\- Więc skreśliłeś mnie w dużej mierze przez "co ludzie powiedzą"?

Rod wyjaśniał swoje stanowisko spokojnie, Bastek też zadał pytanie spokojnie. Tylko Rod nie odebrał tego ze spokojem, bo najpierw się wystraszył, a potem zaczął intensywniej myśleć, jak lepiej przedstawić to, co czuł.

\- Posłuchaj... - zaczął, zbierając myśli na nowo. Urwał jednak na dłużej, kiedy wydało mu się, jakoby w tle pomiędzy przecierającym się deszczem a świstem wiatru usłyszał stary dzwonek, choć czy to możliwe? Nie... zapewne musiało mu się wydawać.

\- Lubię twój dotyk - podjął Austriak. - Lubię, kiedy jesteś blisko, kiedy mnie obejmujesz, kiedy próbujesz mnie wesprzeć. Jednak jeśli jest to złe, to nie chcę tego, wszak...

Urwał znów, Sebastian też podniósł się żywiej. Dźwięk dzwonków, jakie zazwyczaj przymocowuje się bydłu na obrożach, wzmógł się i z pewnością nie był omamem, o który można by posądzić dwóch zmęczonych mężczyzn, tak jak rytmiczne uderzanie bicza, jakie zaczynało przecinać eter. Roderich zbladł. Sebastian także spiął się wyraźnie i zaraz wstał, ścierając niedbale zwały pyłu, które do niego przylgnęły.

\- Do piwnicy.

Polecenie, krótkie i treściwe, choć wywołało w Austriaku mieszane uczucia, to jednak stanowczość Bastka zmotywowała go do podążenia za nim. Bawarczyk chwycił za klapę w podłodze, której Rod wcześniej nie zauważył, a przez szarpnięcie właz ustąpił. Dźwięk dzwoneczków nasilał się. Wtem szum burzy przeciął nagle straszliwy, męski ryk, aż obu mężczyzn przeszły dreszcze. Z piwnicy ziała ciemność, a prowadziła tam jedna drabina, po której Sebastian śmignął, tak że tylko jego blond czupryna była widoczna. Rod o wiele mniej pewnie złapał za drążki i postawił pierwszy, a potem każdy kolejny krok w dół, ku ciemności. Ostatkiem woli złapał tylko za dolną obręcz w klapie i zatrzasnął ją za sobą. Zatopili się w ciemności i w serii przytłumionych dźwięków, niczym w jakiejś puszce. Szczebel. I jeszcze jeden. I jeszcze. Rod po omacku dołączył do brata, kierując się za dźwiękiem jego oddechu.

\- Światło... - cicho sapnął i już zaczął obmacywać własne kieszenie.

\- Nie. – Bastek położył mu dłoń na ręku – Może przebijać...

Trzask. Na górze osunęła się masa gruzu, spadając na podłogę. Ciche warknięcie i potem cisza. Potem kroki ciężkich butów. Rod złapał brata za ramię, drugą rękę przyciskając do ust, aby nie pisnąć chociażby jednej głoski, Bastek też złapał go i objął szczelnie, tuląc mu głowę do ramienia. Obaj się trzęśli. Gdzieś wokół słychać było chrobotanie, jednak ich uwaga skupiona była na wyraźnych już dzwonkach pasterskich, całkiem jakby stadko krów stało tuż pod drzwiami. Raz po raz słychać było pociągłe szuranie, ale żadne zwierzę nie wydawało odgłosów. Poza tym jednym chyba-człowiekiem, który krążył po parterze. Kroki, powolne i ciężkie, sugerowały u niego okrutne zmęczenie. Coś stuknęło pojedynczo, a on warknął znów, teraz na wpół wilczo.

Po chwili przystanął tuż nad klapą, która aż drgnęła. Bastek patrzył pusto w punkt, z którego przyszli, w sekundę później jednak Rod głucho pisnął, napinając się, a zaraz po tym Bawarczyk poczuł, że coś otarło się o jego łydkę. Szczury, tyle zdążył pomyśleć blondyn, nim ciało Austriaka zwiotczało, a on musiał łapać brata, by nie osunął się na podłogę. Bastek zacisnął zęby i podtrzymał ciało okularnika, podczas gdy nad nim rozległ się rozdzierający, brzęczący w uszach ryk istoty niekoniecznie ludzkiej. Ryk tak donośny, że mógłby budzić zmarłych i tak przeraźliwy, że wypełniłby niejeden koszmarny sen. Pociągły, o wzniosłym i gwałtownym początku oraz wygasającym końcu.

Kroki jednak się oddaliły od klapy. Blondyn dawno nie czuł takiej ulgi. Przycisnął do siebie jedynie brata i czekał, jednak kroków nie było, a dzwonki powoli się oddalały. Nawet deszczu słychać było mniej. Szczur gdzieś pobiegł i nie było słychać po nim śladu, wiatr zaszumiał na górze, a później znów powróciła cisza. Dzwoneczki, które stopniowo się oddalały, także po pewnym czasie zamilkły.

Drabina stała tam, gdzie wcześniej, nic jej nie naruszyło, choć Sebastian dopiero teraz wyczuł, że jest ona rozklekotana i może się zarwać w każdej chwili. Na chwilę ułożył Rodericha pod nią, po czym sam wskoczył na szczeble i podszedł, by otworzyć klapę na oścież. Nikogo wokół nie było, acz jedna z zewnętrznych ścian była zniszczona, jakby wdarł się tędy jakiś duży niedźwiedź.

Blondyn zeskoczył jeszcze i ujął szczupłego Austriaka, po czym, przerzuciwszy go sobie przez ramię wniósł go, powoli i ostrożnie, na górę i ułożył na podłodze, w miejscu, gdzie sam wcześniej leżał. Deszcz zelżał wyraźnie, noc, którą poprzedzał obecnie jeszcze ostatni blask nieba, zdawała się zapowiadać na o wiele cichszą. Było mu zimno, bał się, nawet panikował, przez co łapał się na myśleniu, czy wracać po nocy po górach czy jednak, co rozsądniejsze, przeczekać do rana. Rod leżał tak dziwnie spokojnie, biorąc pod uwagę jego wcześniejszą reakcję. Bastek wciąż miał w głowie fakt, że obaj byli o krok od śmierci, lecz jeśli faktycznie przyszłoby co do czego, to właśnie Rod nie miałby zbyt dużych szans na przetrwanie. Nie byli ludźmi, to prawda, byli nieśmiertelni, ale czy ich niewrażliwość na śmierć nie kończy się właśnie w momencie, w którym ich własne mity ich nie atakują? O ile to był mit.

Krótkie spojrzenie na ścianę, Sebastian wciąż nie był pewien, czy to na pewno był Alperer. Czy może to był tylko wściekły niedźwiedź, a te dzwonki, to wytwór jego wyobraźni? Nie zapytał Roda, czy także je słyszał, nie zdążyli porozmawiać. Oblicze ciemnowłosego jednak miało na Bawarczyka kojący wpływ - bardzo powoli, ale jednak nerwy zaczynały go opuszczać. Tylko myśl, że mógł go stracić nie chciała sobie pójść.

Acz teraz byli już bezpieczni, na tyle, na ile można być bezpiecznym w zrujnowanym budynku po zmroku. Sebastian pochylił się i ucałował policzek byłego arystokraty, kolejno pozwolił sobie też ucałować go delikatnie w usta. Nie mógł pozwolić, by cokolwiek skrzywdziło tego delikatnego, acz już dojrzałego mężczyznę. Nie cucił go też, choć kiedy Rod się ocknie, będzie mieć mu za złe bycie położonym na pełnej pyłu podłodze. A muszą przeczekać noc, wracanie po ciemku wiązało się z łatwym złamaniem nogi chociażby. Lepiej, żeby Austriak przespał tę noc, niż by miał mu marudzić. Wiedziony tą myślą, Sebastian sam położył się obok niego, by choć trochę móc się zdrzemnąć.


End file.
